Lebende Legende
by alika-chan
Summary: Eines Nacht hatte er eine Vision, in der er ein Wesen sah, dass alle Lebewesen zu einem Volk zusammenführen würde. Es beherrsche sowohl weiße, wie auch schwarze Magie. Es wäre sowohl ein erschaffener, wie auch ein geborener Vampir. Es wäre vieles, wie auc
1. Prolog

Prolog

Schon seit mehreren Stunden tobte der Kampf. Der letzte Kampf, wie er jetzt schon genannt wurde. Der Orden des Phönix und die Auroren aus dem Ministerium, gegen die Todesser. Doch an zwei Personen gingen die Flüche aller anderen vorbei. Ein unsichtbares, aber deutlich spürbares, Kraftfeld hatte sich um die beiden Kontrahenten gebildet, das jeglichen von außen kommenden Spruch abprallen ließ.  
Stechend rote Augen bohrten sich in flammend grüne.  
Dies sollte er sein. Der Tag der Entscheidung. Der Tag an dem es neu anfing. Entweder würde der Frieden eingeläutet werden, oder aber eine Herrschaft bestehend aus Angst, Terror und Blut.  
Zeitgleich hoben die beiden Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe und in der exakt gleichen Sekunde sprachen sie den Fluch, der über aller Schicksal entscheiden sollte.  
"Avada Kedavra."  
Zwei giftgrüne Lichtstrahle brachen aus den Zauberstäben hervor und prallten, genau in der Mitte der Kontrahenten, zusammen.  
Ein grünes Licht füllte das Kraftfeld um die beiden Feinde von innen heraus aus.  
Mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle, die alle Kämpfenden umriss, brach das Kraftfeld in sich zusammen.  
Gebannt blickten alle auf den Punkt, an dem der Sieger dieser Schlacht noch stehen würde.  
Würde das Licht, oder die Dunkelheit gewinnen.  
Minutenlang herrschte ein stummes Bangen.  
Dann lichtete sich der grüne Dunst und ein verwirrtes und erschrockenes aufkeuchen war zu hören.  
Ein Junge mit verstrubbelten, nachtschwarzen Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen war zu sehen. Ihm Gegenüber, mit ebenfalls schwarzem Haar, jedoch tiefblauen Augen, ein weiterer Junge. Beide augenscheinlich nicht älter als drei oder vier Jahre.  
Verwirrt blickten sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um. Dann fielen ihre Blicke aufeinander. Neugierig krochen sie, in ihren viel zu großen Klamotten, aufeinander zu und musterten sich gegenseitig interessiert.  
Ein lauter Knall ließ die beiden Kleinkinder ängstlich zusammenfahren und näher aneinander rücken.  
Die meisten Todesser hatten sich wieder gefangen und waren disappariert, nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt gewonnen oder verloren hatten. Einige wenige wurden von Auroren aufgehalten und festgenommen.  
Die beiden Kleinkinder saßen zu tiefst verwirrt auf dem Boden, sich verzweifelt aneinander klammernd und vor Angst zitternd.  
Langsam ging Molly Weasley auf die beiden Kleinkinder zu.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie zögernd. Alle Anwesenden fragten sich nur eins. Waren die beiden nur äußerlich Kleinkinder, oder auch im Geist?  
Der grünäugige warf einen kurzen Blick auf den anderen Jungen, der sich verzweifelt an ihm festkrallte und die Frau vor sich ängstlich ansah.  
"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er den Jungen in seinen Armen. Dieser sah auf und direkt in besorgt dreinblickende Smaragde. Vorsichtig nickte er, wofür er ein Lächeln des anderen erhielt.  
"Uns geht's gut, Miss. Aber wer sind sie und wo bin ich?", meinte Harry dann an Molly Weasley gewandt.  
Ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen war die Antwort. Jetzt war es sicher. Beide waren, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig wieder Kleinkinder.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das an einem Ort klären, der gemütlicher ist?", fragte Dumbledore, der sich als erstes wieder gefangen hatte, mit freundlicher Stimme.  
Harry sah wieder auf den Jungen in seinen Armen.  
"Was meinst du? Gehen wir mit?"  
Wieder war ein leichtes Nicken zu vernehmen und der blauäugige krallte sich noch etwas mehr an Harrys viel zu großen Klamotten fest.  
"Du kommst doch auch mit, oder?", erklang dann eine ängstliche, zarte Kinderstimme.  
"Ich komm mit. Versprochen.", lächelte Harry den anderen an.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Kleinkinder, sich immer noch aneinander klammernd, in Dumbledores Büro, zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Molly und Arthur Weasley, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine.  
"Albus, was machen wir jetzt mit den beiden?", fragte McGonagall.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva.", seufzte Dumbledore und warf einen langen Blick auf die sich festhaltenden Jungen. Bis jetzt hatten sie es nicht geschafft, die beiden voneinander zu lösen.  
"Albus, wir können kein Kleinkind nach Askaban schicken.", meinte Fudge plötzlich.  
"Ich weiß. Ich denke, wenn wir es schaffen, dass Tom in einer liebevollen Umgebung aufwächst, könnten wir es schaffen ihn davon abzubringen, ein Schwarzmagier zu werden."  
"Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand die Kleinkindversion des dunklen Lords aufnehmen würde, außer Todesser und die würden ihn wieder so erziehen, wie er vorher war.", meinte Molly.  
"Könntet ihr ihn nicht aufnehmen?", fragte Dumbledore.  
"Nein. Egal ob Kind oder nicht, das, was er getan hat, sitzt zu tief.", meinte Arthur.  
"So wird es den meisten Zauberern gehen.", warf Fudge ein.  
"Entschuldigung.", hörten die Erwachsenen plötzlich Harrys zarte, fragende Kinderstimme. "Ich muss nach Hause, sonst werden mein Onkel und meine Tante böse."  
"Das ist es. Wir schicken ihn zu Mugglen.", meinte Dumbledore.  
"Und was ist mit Harry?"  
"Wir geben ihn zurück zu den Dursleys. Die Gefahr durch die Todesser ist noch nicht gebannt."  
"Nein! Ich mag nicht! Ich mag, dass du bei mir bleibst!", rief Tom plötzlich los und klammerte sich noch mehr an Harry, der ihm daraufhin beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
"Und wenn wir sie beide dorthin schicken?", fragte Molly.  
"Das könnte funktionieren. Ich werde mit den Dursleys reden. Sicherheitshalber sollten wir dort dann aber regelmäßige Kontrollen durchführen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass Tom noch einmal so wird."  
"Denkst du, das funktioniert?", fragte Minerva.  
"Tom scheint jetzt schon sehr an Harry zu hängen. Ich denke, dass die beiden gut aufeinander acht geben werden und so hat Tom jemandem, der ihn auf unserer Seite hält. Sie werden wohl wie Geschwister aufwachsen."  
Tom klammerte sich immer noch ängstlich an Harry. Er bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, worüber sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten. Alles was er wollte war, nicht mehr von dem anderen Jungen getrennt zu werden, der so lieb zu ihm war und ihn nicht gleich von sich stieß und beleidigte.  
Harry hingegen verstand jedes Wort, auch wenn die Bedeutung des Gespräches ihm noch nicht ganz klar war. Allerdings erfasste er, dass der Junge in seinen Armen wohl Tom hieß und bei ihm und seinen Verwandten bleiben sollte. Im Stillen beschloss er, auf den anderen aufzupassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Onkel ihm nicht weh tat.  
"Ich werde die beiden morgen nach Surrey bringen. Jetzt ist es zu spät, das Ganze zu klären."  
"Und wo sollen die beiden schlafen?"  
"Auf der Krankenstation. Poppy wird sie so oder so noch einmal untersuchen wollen. Vielleicht finden wir ja eine Möglichkeit, Harry wieder zu seinem normalen Alter zu verhelfen.", seufzte Dumbledore, stand auf und ging zu den beiden Jungen.  
"Kommt ihr zwei mit? Poppy will schauen, ob es euch gut geht.", lächelte er.  
"Aber ich muss nach Hause.", meinte Harry nur.  
"Wir bringen dich morgen früh nach Hause. Jetzt ist es schon zu spät. Und morgen erklären wir deinem Onkel und deiner Tante dann, wo du warst, okay?"  
"Okay.", meinte Harry nur und sah aufmerksam in die funkelnden Augen vor sich. Ohne es zu wollen und ohne, dass Dumbledore etwas merkte, hörte der Grünäugige plötzlich die Gedanken seines Gegenübers.  
/Ich werde den Dursleys sagen, dass sie beide gleich behandeln sollen. Ich bezweifle, dass Vernon oder Petunia es sich entgehen lassen werden, diesmal sogar zwei Bälger quälen zu dürfen. Die beiden werden zerbrochen wieder hier ankommen und ich werde sie nach meinen Wünschen formen können. Dann kann ich wirklich der mächtigste Magier dieser Zeit werden und endlich all diese Schwachköpfe um mich loswerden, damit ich endlich alle Beeinflussen kann./  
Harry schluckte schwer und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den anderen.  
Hasssst du dassss auch gehört? , fragte er, ohne es zu merken, leise auf Parsel.  
Der andere nickte nur und warf einen kurzen, ängstlichen Blick auf Dumbledore.  
Dieser hatte von der Frage Harrys nichts mitbekommen und lächelte die beiden Kinder immer noch an.  
"Na kommt, ihr zwei.", meinte er dann, verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken von den anderen Anwesenden, ging zur Tür und wartete auf die beiden Kinder.  
Diese standen, nach einem kurzen Blick zueinander, auf und folgten, immer noch einander festhaltend, dem alten Mann.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, erklärte Dumbledore Poppy Pomfrey kurz, was geschehen war. Diese begann sofort damit, die beiden Kinder auf eventuelle Verletzungen oder aber Flüche zu untersuchen. Der Direktor wartete vor der Tür.  
"Hm, ihr zwei seit leicht unterernährt und Harry hat blaue Flecken und kleinere Wunden. Ich schick euch zwei was zum Essen her. Danach legt ihr euch hin und schlaft, okay?"  
Ein synchrones Nicken war die Antwort.  
"Gut. Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin jetzt vor der Tür und red mit dem Mann, der euch her gebracht hat. Dann schau ich noch mal nach euch.", mit einem leichten Lächeln wand die Krankenschwester sich der Tür zu und schloss sie hinter sich, um mit dem Direktor zu reden.  
Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, ertönte ein Schnauben aus dem hinteren Teil der Krankenstation, welche im Schatten lag.  
Die beiden Jungen fuhren herum und sahen ängstlich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
Ein großgewachsener, blonder Mann trat aus den Schatten.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch und versuchte Tom so gut es ging in seinen Armen zu verstecken.  
"Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin und ich finde es gar nicht nett, dass du versuchst meinen Sohn vor mir zu verstecken.", meinte dieser in neutralem Ton.  
Tom befreite sich etwas aus Harrys Griff.  
"Ich hab einen Papa?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Ja. Möchtest du mit mir kommen?"  
"Darf Harry auch mit?"  
"Wenn er möchte."  
Tom wand sich an Harry.  
"Kommst du mit?", fragte er mit bittenden Augen.  
Dieser dachte kurz nach. Sein Onkel und seine Tante würden ihn nicht vermissen. Sie würden ihn und Tom ja doch nur schlagen, wenn er wieder dort war. Aber konnte er dem Mann trauen? Würde er ihm weh tun? Aber...eigentlich konnte es nur besser werden. Vor allem wäre er nicht mehr alleine.  
"Ich komm mit, wenn ich darf."  
"Natürlich darfst du. Kommt her, ihr zwei.", meinte Salazar lächelnd.  
Die Jungen gingen, einander nicht loslassend, auf den blonden Mann zu. Dieser betrachtete sich das merkwürdige Schauspiel skeptisch. Könnte es sein, dass...  
Kurz entschlossen nahm er, kaum dass die beiden vor ihm standen, Tom und löste ihn, mit sanfter Gewalt, von Harry, um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Beide Jungen fingen Augenblicklich an zu schreien und zu weinen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jeder von ihnen in tiefe Einsamkeit fallen und Angst überkam sie.  
Sofort setzte Salazar Tom wieder ab und die beiden Jungen krallten sich automatisch aneinander.  
Durch die Schreie angelockt betraten Madame Pomfrey und Dumbledore den Raum.  
"Wer sind sie?", fragte Dumbledore argwöhnisch, als sein Blick auf Salazar fiel, der vor Harry und Tom kniete.  
"Salazar Slytherin und ich bin hier, um meine Erben abzuholen.", meinte dieser nur, schlang seine Arme um die sich aneinander festklammernden Jungen und verschwand mit den beiden Kleinkindern vor den verblüfften Augen von Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

In einem alten, düster wirkenden Schloss, weit entfernt von England, erschien Salazar Slytherin mit Tom und Harry im Arm, mitten in einem hell erleuchteten Zimmer.  
Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und warmen, braunen Augen schreckte, aufgrund des plötzlichen Auftauchens, hoch und das Buch, in welchem er bis vor kurzem noch gelesen hatte, viel zu Boden.  
"Salazar! Du bist wieder zurück? Was sind das für Kinder?"  
"Guten Abend Godric, sag, sind Rowena und Helga noch wach?"  
"Ja, sie wollten auf dich warten. Ich glaube, sie sind in der Bibliothek. Warum?"  
"Weil ich die Geschichte nicht zwei Mal erzählen will, darum.", meinte Salazar, dann wandte er sich an Harry und Tom, die sich ängstlich, aber dennoch staunend, umsahen. "Kommt mit ihr zwei."  
Salazar dirigierte die beiden, sich aneinander festhaltenden Jungen unter dem skeptischen Blick von Godric aus dem Zimmer.  
Am Ende des Ganges betraten sie dann ein großes Zimmer, das über eine Treppe in ein weiteres Stockwerk führte und mit hunderten von Regalen voller Bücher voll gestopft war. In einer Ecke auf dem unteren Stockwerk standen mehrer Sofas und Sessel vor einem brennenden Kamin. Auf je einem Sofa lag eine Frau, vertieft in je ein Buch.  
"Row, Hel, ich bin wieder da und ich hab jemanden mitgebracht.", meinte Salazar schmunzelnd.  
Die beiden Frauen blickten auf. Dann legten sie ihre Bücher auf einen Tisch, der in der Mitte stand.  
"Hallo Sal, wer sind denn die beiden Kinder bei dir?", fragte eine der beiden Frauen. Sie hatte hüftlanges, schwarzes Haar und glänzende amethystfarbene Augen.  
Die andere Frau hatte schulterlanges, strohblondes Haar und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem intensiven blau.  
"Wollen wir uns hinsetzten?", fragte Salazar an die beiden Kleinen gewandt, welche, nach einem kurzen Blick aufeinander, nickten. Salazar führte sie zu einem der Sofas und die beiden setzten sich, den Körperkontakt nicht unterbrechend, hin.  
"Komm schon her, Ric, du warst doch grad noch so scharf drauf zu erfahren, warum ich zwei Kinder bei mir hab.", lächelte Sal den in der Tür stehenden Godric an.  
Tief seufzend betrat nun auch dieser den Raum und setzte sich neben die Frau mit den blonden Haaren.  
Salazar ließ sich neben den beiden Kleinen nieder.  
"Also, wie ihr wisst, wollte ich heute mal sehen, was in Hogwarts los ist, da wir in letzter Zeit keine Auskunft von den Portraits mehr erhalten. Vor dem Schloss fand gerade eine Schlacht statt. Sieht so aus, als hätte Tom endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Alten aus der Reserve zu locken.  
Auf jeden Fall sah ich gerade noch wie Tom und ein junger Mann, den ich nicht kannte, sich gegenseitig den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzten. Dieser prallte allerdings aufeinander und hüllte Tom und seinen Gegner in einem grünen Licht ein.  
Als das Licht und der dadurch entstandene Nebel sich wieder gelichtet hatten, saßen an der Stelle von Tom und seinem Gegner die beiden Kleinen auf der Erde."  
"Willst du damit sagen, einer der beiden ist Tom?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige ungläubig.  
"Ja Row, das wollte ich damit sagen."  
"Und der andere?", wollte die Blonde wissen.  
"Nun, so viel ich weiß, heißt er Harry."  
"Und warum hast du ihn auch mitgenommen?", wollte Godric wissen.  
"Nun, ich hab die beiden vorhin kurz getrennt und sie haben geschrieen und geweint als würden sie gefoltert werden. Ich glaube dadurch, dass der Todesfluch nach hinten los ging, sie ihn aber beide aussprachen, sind ihre Seelen miteinander verschmolzen. Da es aber zwei Körper waren, hat sich die verschmolzene Seele wieder geteilt und ist in je einen Körper gefahren. Die Persönlichkeit, Vergangenheit und die Erinnerungen der beiden wurden dabei so aufgeteilt, wie sie vorher waren, allerdings sind ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr magisches Potential miteinander verschmolzen, dadurch benötigen sie jetzt Körperkontakt, bis die wieder gespaltene Seele sich einigermaßen im jeweiligen Körper verfestigt hat."  
"Das erklärt aber nicht, warum sie wieder Kleinkinder sind.", meinte Helga.  
"Doch, das tut es.", widersprach Rowena. "Sie mussten, damit die Seelen sich verfestigen können, zurück auf ein gleiches Altersstadium. Sal, weißt du, wann Tom zum ersten Mal Magie eingesetzt hat?"  
"Mit acht, warum?"  
"Harry?", wandte die Schwarzhaarige sich an den Grünäugigen.  
"Ja?", fragte dieser ängstlich.  
"Ist dir mal irgendwas komisches passiert, weil du ganz große Angst hattest, oder sehr wütend warst?"  
"Ja."  
"Was ist den passiert?"  
"Ich...ich hatte Angst, weil Dudley mich hauen wollte und...und da hab ich mich im Bad versteckt aber...aber er hat mich gefunden und...da hab ich ganz große Angst bekommen und...und dann ist der Spiegel im Bad und Tante Petunias Parfum und...und die Lampe im Bad die...die sind auf ein mal zersprungen und dann...dann war alles voller Scherben und Dudley hat sich geschnitten und ist weggelaufen..."  
"Wann ist das den passiert?", fragte Rowena, die bei Harrys Worten kurz schlucken musste. Ein solcher Magieausbruch, nur weil er Angst bekommen hatte? Dann musste er schon sehr mächtig sein.  
"Heute."  
"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Sie sind auf das Stadium zurück, indem sich bei einem der beiden zum ersten Mal Magie gezeigt hat."  
"Heißt das, sobald sich ihre Seelen verfestigt haben, werden sie wieder so Alt, wie sie vorher waren?", wollte Helga wissen.  
"Ja und nein. Sie werden beide immer auf dem selben Altersstand bleiben, wie der andere, allerdings werden sie das Alter, das Harry vor dem Fluch hatte, schneller erreichen, als normal. Salazar, weiß du, wie alt Harry vor dem Fluch war?"  
"Siebzehn, höchstens achtzehn."  
"Ich tippe mal, dass sie in vier bis fünf Jahren dieses Alter erreicht haben werden. Ob sie ihre frühen Erinnerungen zurückerlangen weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, da Toms Erinnerungen weit über seine Zeit als siebzehn- oder achtzehnjähriger hinausgehen.  
Mit anderen Worten, sie erhalten eine komplett neue Kindheit."  
"Und diese werden sie hier verbringen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Oder möchtest du zu einen Verwandten zurück, Harry?", wollte Salazar wissen.  
Angesprochener schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. "Ich mag hier bleiben, oder..."  
"Oder was, Kleiner?", wollte Helga wissen.  
"Haut ihr mich auch?", fragte Harry leise.  
Die vier Hogwartsgründer sahen Harry nur ungläubig an. Godric war der Erste, der sich wieder gefasst hatte. Er stand auf und ging auf die beiden Jungen zu. Vor ihnen setzte er sich auf den Boden, sodass er mit Harry auf gleicher Augenhöhe war.  
"Nein, Kleiner. Keiner hier wird dir oder Tom weh tun. Haben deine Verwandten das gemacht?"  
Harry nickte nur leicht.  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass dir hier nichts passiert. Okay?", fragte Godric und lächelte Harry warm an.  
"Okay.", antwortete dieser leise.  
"Ähm, Leute, ich will ja nicht stören, aber wir haben für die beiden Süßen nichts zum anziehen und in ihre alten Klamotten passen sie ja, wie man sieht, nicht mehr.", warf Helga nach einer Minute des Schweigens ein.  
"Ich geh mit den beiden morgen Einkaufen. Da Harry schon Magie gezeigt hat schätze ich mal, das Toms Magie auch genutzt werden kann. Wir sollten schon mal anfangen, den beiden das ein oder andere beizubringen.", meinte Rowena.  
"Aber erst mal sollten wir die beiden ins Bett bringen, bevor Harry auch noch einschläft, so wie Tom.", grinste Godric, als er bemerkte, das Tom an Harry gekuschelt, eingeschlafen war.  
"Wir bräuchten für die beiden auch neue Ausweise. Neue Namen wären auch nicht schlecht.", meinte Salazar, als Godric, mit Harry und Tom im Arm, aufstand, um die beiden in eines der Gästezimmer zu tragen. "Diamond Jonas Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor und..."  
"Du möchtest Tom also seinen Geburtsnamen geben?", unterbrach Row Sal.  
"Ja, aber bei Harry fällt mir nichts ein.", lächelte Sal die beiden Frauen an.  
Einen Moment lang verfielen die drei in schweigen. Dann meinte Helga zögernd.  
"Wie wärs mit Luzifer Rubion Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor? Natürlich nur wenn Ric damit einverstanden ist."  
"Wenn ich womit einverstanden bin?", wollte Godric wissen, als er den Raum wieder betrat.  
"Damit Harry als unseren Sohn zu adoptieren.", lächelte Salazar und zog den näher kommenden Godric auf seinen Schoß.  
"Warum nicht. Die beiden werden so oder so wie Brüder aufwachsen. Allerdings sollten sie auch wissen, das sie eigentlich keine Brüder sind und Harry adoptiert wird."  
"Warum?", wollte Helga wissen.  
"Nun, ich denke durch diese Geschichte mit der Seelenverschmelzung, werden sie immer mehr füreinander sein, als nur Brüder. Wären wir nicht ehrlich zu ihnen, könnten wir sie damit voneinander abschrecken."  
"Du meinst, weil sie sich als Brüder nicht lieben dürften?", fragte Salazar nach.  
"Ja. Allerdings sollten wir auch herausfinden, wer Harrys wirklich Eltern sind. Welche Namen wollt ihr ihnen eigentlich geben?"  
"Tom wird wieder zu Diamond Jonas Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor und Harry wird zu Luzifer Rubion Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor."  
"Gut, wir sollten morgen mit den beiden reden und uns eine Geschichte überlegen, warum sie jetzt erst auftauchen. Das Ministerium müsste uns die Story dann nur noch abkaufen."  
"Gut, wenn das alles ist gehen wir jetzt ins Bett, oder Schatz?", lächelte Rowena Helga verführerisch an.  
"Oh ja. Nacht ihr zwei.", meinte Helga nur, ging zu Rowena und zog sie schon fast aus dem Zimmer, einen schmunzelnden Salazar und einen grinsenden Godric zurücklassend.


	3. Kapitel 2

Hey Leute, ausnahmsweise mal ein kurzes Vorwort.  
Jemand meinte zu mir, dass Salazar Slytherin in dieser FF nicht so ist, wie er eigentlich sein sollte.  
Salazar wird im allgemeinen als kaltherzig, arrogant und nicht sehr gefühltbetont dargestellt. Bei mir ist er ganz anders. Zumindest im Kreis der Leute, die er als Freunde akzeptiert. Zu seinen Feinden ist er dennoch kalt.  
Ich wollte bei ihm diesen gewaltigen Kontrast zwischen Familienleben und öffentlichem Leben hervorheben.  
Vor allem wurde in keinem der Bücher von J. K. Rowling erwähnt, wie der Charakter von Salazar Slytherin wirklich war, oder aber welche Haarfarbe er hatte. Nehmt das also einfach als dichterische Freiheit.  
Und jetzt viel Spaß bei Kapitel 2

--------------------------------------

Kapitel 2

Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne fielen durch einen Spalt der zugezogenen Vorhänge in ein Zimmer und ließen den dunkelgrünen Teppich hell aufleuchten. Nur leicht erhellte das wenige Licht das Zimmer, in welchem schemenhaft die Einrichtung zu erahnen war. Ein großer, massiver Schrank, eine Sitzecke vor dem Kamin, mehrere Regale mit Büchern und ein großes Himmelbett samt Nachttisch. Eine kleine Wölbung in der Decke ließ die Anwesenheit einer Person erahnen. Doch waren es zwei Personen die, eng aneinander gekuschelt, noch tief und fest schliefen. Langsam öffnete sich die Zimmertür und eine weibliche Gestalt trat ein und setzte sich vorsichtig, um die beiden schlafenden Kinder nicht zu erschrecken, auf den Bettrand.  
"Hey ihr beiden Süßen. Aufstehen, das Frühstück ist fertig.", erklang eine warme, liebevolle Stimme, die die beiden Träumenden langsam und vorsichtig in die Realität zurückholte.  
Ein paar saphirblaue und ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen blickten verschlafen auf die auf dem Bett sitzende, warm lächelnde Frau.  
Langsam setzte sich Harry auf, gähnte leicht und rieb sie die halb offenen Augen. Die Frau musste bei diesem Anblick leicht schmunzeln. So etwas süßes hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Tom klammerte sich gleich an den neben ihm sitzenden Jungen. Dieser lächelte den blauäugigen, noch leicht verschlafen, an.  
"Morgen Tom, gut geschlafen?", fragte er liebevoll. Er schien den anderen sehr schnell ins Herz geschlossen zu haben.  
"Mhm.", antwortete dieser nur und gähnte ebenfalls leicht, war aber nicht gewillt den anderen los zu lassen. War dieser doch der erste, der ihn wirklich zu mögen schien. Da wollte er ihn nicht gleich wieder verlieren.  
"Guten Morgen, Miss. Dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren?", meinte Harry dann, an die Frau gewandt.  
"Morgen Harry. Morgen Tom. Mein Name ist Rowena, aber ihr könnt Row zu mir sagen. Und bitte, siezt mich nicht, da komm ich mir so alt vor.", lächelte die schwarzhaarige leicht. "Das Frühstück ist fertig und danach gehen wir noch einkaufen. Ihr braucht ja noch was zum anziehen. Aber vorher, müssen wir noch etwas besprechen, okay?"  
"Okay, aber...was sollen wir anziehen?", fragte Harry zögernd.  
"Deshalb bin ich hier. Ihr zieht jetzt erst mal das an, was ihr gestern anhattet und ich sorg dann dafür, das es euch passt. Okay?"  
"Und wie?", wollte Tom fragend wissen.  
"Mit Magie, meine Süßen. Wisst ihr, ich kann zaubern. Ebenso wie die anderen drei, die ihr gestern kennen gelernt habt und wie ihr zwei Süßen."  
"Ich kann nicht zaubern. Das geht nicht.", meinte Harry, der sich an die Worte seines Onkels, es gäbe keine Magie, erinnerte.  
"Doch natürlich. Das, was da in dem Bad bei deinen Verwandten passiert ist, das war Magie und das hast du gemacht, weil du Angst hattest.", erklärte Row mit einer warmen, sanften Stimme.  
"Echt?", fragte Harry ungläubig nach.  
"Ja, echt. Nur dass du das Ganze noch nicht kontrollieren kannst, aber das bringen wir dir und Tom schon noch bei."  
"Und ich kann das auch?", fragte Tom leise.  
"Ja Süßer, du kannst das auch.", lächelte die Schwarzhaarige. "Und jetzt solltet ihr zwei aufstehen, bevor die anderen drei noch eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben."  
Die beiden Jungen krabbelten, den Körperkontakt nicht unterbrechend, aus dem Bett. Rowena musste schmunzeln. Beide hatten die Hemden vom Vortag an, die ihnen viel zu groß waren und eher wie lange Kleider wirkten. Harrys Hemd war weiß, während das von Tom nachtschwarz war.  
Dann liefen, oder eher stolperten, die zwei zu der Kaminecke, wo ihre restliche Kleidung lag. Harry hakte sich mit dem linken Arm bei Tom unter und griff mit dem rechten nach einer der beiden Hosen, zog sie, sich durch den viel zu großen Stoff kämpfend, an und hielt sie mit beiden Händen auf hüfthöhe, ehe er Rowena mit einem auffordernden Blick, der so viel sagte wie, und jetzt zeig mal, das du zaubern kannst, ansah.  
Rowena lächelte, machte eine lässige Handbewegung und Harry stellte Sekunden später staunend fest, das so wohl das Hemd, wie auch die Hose jetzt perfekt passten.  
Durch das Gesehene ermutigt griff jetzt auch Tom mit der linken Hand, da der rechte Arm ja noch immer von Harry beansprucht wurde, nach der anderen Hose und zog sie, ebenso umständlich wie Harry vor ihm, an, ehe er einen schüchternen Blick zu der Schwarzhaarigen warf und sie lächelnd auch seine Kleider schrumpfen ließ.  
"Und jetzt kommt, ihr Süßen, sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück.", meinte Row lächelnd, stand auf und hielt den beiden Kindern ihre Hand entgegen.  
Zögernd gingen beide auf sie zu und Harry nahm die ihnen entgegengestreckte Hand an, Tom immer noch nicht los lassend.  
Rowena führte die beiden aus dem Zimmer, einen langen Gang, der mit mehreren Türen gesäumt war, entlang und eine Treppe hinunter in eine kleine Halle, von der aus mehrere Türen abgingen. Die zweite Tür nach der Treppe öffnete sie und schob die beiden staunenden Kleinkinder in ein, im Vergleich zum restlichen Haus, kleines Esszimmer, in welchem schon drei weitere Personen anwesend waren.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch, umgeben von acht Stühlen. Der Tisch war quadratisch, so das immer zwei Personen nebeneinander sitzen konnten. Tom und Harry ließen sich zögernd gegenüber der beiden Männer nieder, während Rowena sich neben die Frau setzte.  
"Morgen ihr zwei Süßen.", grüßte die Frau neben Rowena Harry und Tom, die die Blonde nur fragend ansahen.  
"Das ist Helga. Ihr könnt aber Hel zu ihr sagen. Salazar, den wir nur Sal nennen, kennt ihr zwei ja schon. Der Mann neben Salazar heißt Godric und wird eigentlich von allen nur Ric genannt.", lächelte Rowena die beiden Jungen an.  
"Ich heiße Harry Potter. Sehr erfreut.", meinte Harry höflich.  
Die vier Erwachsenen sahen ihn nur ungläubig an. Das war also derjenige, der Tom vernichten sollte? Das erklärte, dass er gegen Voldemort gekämpft und lebend davon gekommen war. Aber...sollte Harry Potter nicht ein Weißmagier sein? Denn trotz seiner Jugend, strahlte der Junge eine sehr starke, schwarzmagische Aura aus.  
/Nun ja, darum können wir uns später kümmern./, dachte sich Salazar, ehe er dem verunsicherten Jungen vor sich aufmunternd zulächelte.  
"Hallo Harry, schön dich kennen zu lernen."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Grünäugigen aus.  
"Ich heiße Tom Riddle. Freut mich ebenfalls.", wisperte Tom unsicher, als hätte er Angst, das etwas passieren würde, sollte er lauter reden oder gar schweigen.  
"Hallo Tom, du kannst ruhig lauter reden. Hier tut dir keiner was.", lächelte Sal ihn an. "Und jetzt, lasst uns frühstücken. Danach müssen wir noch mit euch zwei was besprechen. Okay?"  
Die beiden Jungen nickten scheu. Dann griffen sie mit jeweils einer Hand nach den Brötchen, die in einem Korb in der Mitte des Tisches standen. Jetzt kamen allerdings die ersten Probleme auf. Keiner der beiden wollte die Hand des anderen loslassen, womit beide nur jeweils eine Hand zur Verfügung hatten. Doch so konnten sie sich keine Brot schmieren. Seufzend nahm Rowena es Harry ab, während Helga Toms Brötchen aufschnitt und mit Marmelade beschmierte.  
Leicht lächelnd begannen beide zu essen.

Nachdem alle gegessen und die Hauselfen den Tisch abgedeckt hatten, fing Godric an zu sprechen.  
"Also ihr zwei. Zuerst mal zu dir, Tom. Sal hat dir ja schon gesagt, das du sein Sohn bist, oder?"  
Ein Nicken war die Antwort.  
"Hör gut zu. Sal und ich sind schon sehr lange verheiratet und wir wünschten uns nichts mehr als ein Kind. Allerdings gab es zu der Zeit noch keine Fruchtbarkeitstränke, somit konnte auch nicht einer von uns schwanger werden. Deshalb haben wir ein Leihmutterschaft gemacht. Weißt du was eine Leihmutterschaft ist?"  
Kopfschütteln.  
"Das bedeutet, dass sich eine fremde Frau dazu verpflichtet ein Kind zu bekommen, das sie dann an die, die sich das Kind gewünscht hatten, weitergibt. Damals hatten wir zwei Leihmütter. Eine, die mein Kind und eine die Sals Kind austragen sollte. Als die beiden dann jedoch raus bekommen haben, wer wir sind, sind sie verschwunden, noch bevor die Kinder geboren waren. Wir haben sehr lange nach den beiden Frauen gesucht und beide tot aufgefunden. Deshalb haben wir angenommen, dass auch unsere Kinder tot sind. Verstehst du?"  
"Das heißt, ihr wolltet mich nicht hergeben?", fragte Tom mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.  
"Nein, Tom. Wir wollten dich nie hergeben. Wir haben uns so sehr ein Kind gewünscht und uns sehr auf dich gefreut.", lächelte Sal den blauäugigen an.  
"Und mein Bruder oder meine Schwester?"  
"Das andere Kind?", fragte Godric.  
Tom nickte.  
"Es war ein Mädchen und sie wurde adoptiert, als sie noch ein Baby war. Wir haben nachgesehen und sie war glücklich in ihrer Familie und wurde sehr geliebt. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen sie dort zu lassen. Immerhin ging es ihr dort gut und das ist für uns am wichtigsten. Dass unsere Kinder glücklich sind."  
Tom lächelte leicht.  
"Wir haben uns damals schon einen Namen für dich ausgedacht und wir wären sehr froh, wenn du ihn annehmen würdest.", lächelte Salazar den Jungen an.  
"Wie wolltet ihr mich denn nennen?"  
"Diamond Jonas Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor."  
"Das ist ein schöner Name.", lächelte Tom.  
"Nimmst du ihn an? Dürfen wir dich so nennen?", fragte Sal weiter.  
"Ja."  
"Na dann, willkommen zu Hause, Diamond."  
Tom lächelte glücklich vor sich hin. Jetzt hatte er eine Familie und musste nicht mehr zurück ins Waisenhaus, wo sie ihn nur geschlagen und verspottet hatten.  
"Nun zu dir, Harry."  
Harry war die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen. Er freute sich für Tom, dass dieser eine Familie gefunden hatte, aber ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass die Familie die er hatte, ihn nicht wollte. Als er Rics ruhige Stimme hörte blickte er auf. Würden sie ihm jetzt sagen, dass er zu seinen Verwandten zurück musste?  
"Wir würden dich gerne hier behalten und als unseren Sohn adoptieren, wenn du einverstanden bist.", lächelte Ric ihn an.  
"Ihr...ihr wollt mich behalten?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
"Ja. Wir möchten gerne, dass du hier bleibst. Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung."  
Harry schluckte schwer. Mit dem schlimmsten rechnend flüsterte er ein leises "Was?"  
"Wir haben uns gestern auch für dich einen neuen Namen überlegt und würden uns freuen, wenn du ihn annimmst."  
Harry machte große Augen. Er würde einen neuen Namen bekommen? Und wenn er ihn bekommen hatte, würde er hier bleiben? Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Was war schon ein Name gegenüber einer Familie, die ihn gern hatte? Nichts. Unwichtig.  
"Wie soll ich heißen?", fragte er neugierig.  
"Luzifer Rubion Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor.", lächelte Ric den Jungen an.  
"Luzifer...ein schöner Name.", meinte Harry. Er hatte mal von jemanden Namens Luzifer gehört. Er soll ein Engel gewesen sein. Mehr wusste Harry nicht mehr. Nur, dass Luzifer ein mal ein Engel war. Was für ein Engel, war ihm entfallen.  
"Duhu?", holte Tom den grünäugigen aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Hm?"  
"Darf ich dich Lu nennen?"  
"Wenn ich dich Di nennen darf.", grinste der Grünäugige.  
"Okay...Lu."  
"Okay...Di."  
Die Erwachsenen konnten nur lächeln, als sie die glücklichen Gesichter der beiden Kinder sahen, die zusammen mit der am Himmel stehenden Sonne um die Wette strahlten. Beide hatten nur einen Gedanken in diesem Moment.  
/Nie wieder einsam./


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Eine Stunde später standen die vier Erwachsenen zusammen mit den beiden Kindern in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses, denn Haus oder Villa konnte man das Gebäude bei diesen Ausmaßen nicht mehr nennen.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Luzifer neugierig. Diamond sah seinen neuen Bruder leicht beleidigt an. Dieser hatte ihn nämlich quer durchs Schloss gezerrt, weil er unbedingt wissen wollte, was hinter den ganzen Türen ist. Schlussendlich hatten sie sich verlaufen und mussten auf jemanden warten, der sie abholte. Zum Glück war gerade eine Hauselfe in der Nähe, die putzen musste. Danach mussten sie sich eine Strafpredigt von Salazar anhören, der nach zehn Minuten glücklicherweise von Godric gestoppt worden war. Diamond war am Zittern und den Tränen nah, hatte er doch Angst, dass man ihn ins Waisenhaus zurückbringen würde. Luzifer hatte Salazar nur böse angefunkelt, weil er seinen neuen Bruder zum Weinen gebracht hatte. An etwas anderes konnte er gar nicht denken. Auch nicht daran, das sie ihn zu seinen Verwandten zurückbringen würden. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass sein Bruder nicht traurig war oder Angst hatte.  
Row und Hel hatten sich das Ganze nur schmunzelnd betrachtet. Schon erstaunlich, wie schnell aus Feinden die engsten Freunde werden konnten, wenn auch unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen. Luzifer schien bei Diamond ja einen ziemlich ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt zu haben, obwohl die beiden sich erst seit einem Tag wirklich kannten.  
"Wir gehen in die Rosalienstraße, das ist eine Straße, in der nur Zauberer und Hexen sind. Da besorgen wir euch was zum Anziehen und gehen dann zum Ministerium um euch als unsere Söhne zu registrieren.", lächelte Ric. Salazar war immer noch leicht wütend auf die beiden. Ihnen hätte sonst was passieren können. Und er war beleidigt, weil sein Liebster für die Kinder Partei ergriffen hatte. Deshalb schmollte er.  
"Oh je.", meinte Row plötzlich.  
"Was denn?"  
"Was erzählen wir den Ministeriumsbeamten?"  
"Die Wahrheit.", schlug Godric vor.  
"Spinnst du?", meinte Sal nur.  
"Nicht alles. Wir sagen ihnen, das Diamond aus einer Leihmutterschaft stammte, die Mutter allerdings kurz vor der Geburt abgehauen ist. Bei unseren Nachforschungen haben wir dann erfahren, dass sie die Geburt nicht überlebt hat und wir daraufhin nach ihm gesucht haben."  
"Und was ist mit Luzifer?"  
"Hm. Da sie in England waren können wir sagen, dass beide Waisen sind, die von einer Familie der weißen Seite adoptiert wurden. Die Familie ist im Kampf getötet worden und wir konnten die beiden gerade noch so retten. Da Diamond unser Sohn ist, muss er nur eingetragen werden. Und Luzifer wird dabei gleich offiziell adoptiert."  
"Ob das so leicht geht?", wandte Hel ein.  
"Warum nicht?", wollte Godric wissen.  
"Nun, mein lieber Ric, vielleicht weil wir, und somit auch Diamond, Vampire sind. Glaubst du wirklich das Ministerium würde einen Nicht-Vampir bei einer Vampirfamilie lassen? Wir werden hier in den USA zwar toleriert und auch akzeptiert, aber das heißt nicht, das wir auch die gleiche Behandlung bekommen."  
"Ich glaube allmählich nicht mehr daran, dass Harry wirklich ein weißmagisches Geschöpf ist.", meine Ric nur.  
"Warum?", mischte sich jetzt auch Luzifer in das Gespräch ein. Immerhin ging es hier um ihn. Da wollte er nicht ausgeschlossen werden.  
"Nun, mein Kleiner, weil du eine Menge schwarzmagisches Potential in dir hast.", lächelte Sal.  
"Vor allem müsste er bei der Seelenverschmelzung ebenfalls zum Vampir geworden sein."  
"Stimmt, aber...", Row brach ab und wurde blass.  
"Liebling, was hast du?", fragte Hel besorgt nach.  
"Ein erschaffener, aber dennoch geborener Vampir.", flüsterte Row und sah Luzifer ungläubig an.  
"Die Legende.", keuchte Sal erschrocken und blickte ebenfalls auf den Grünäugigen, der den Blick verwirrt erwiderte.  
"Hä?", war sein einziger Kommentar dazu.  
Godric fasste sich als erster wieder. "Wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal um ihre Registrierung kümmern. Den Rest können wir besprechen, wenn wir wieder da sind."  
Die anderen drei Erwachsenen nickten nur schwach und apparierten dann mit zwei ziemlich verwirrten Kindern aus dem Schloss.

Zuerst gingen sie ins Ministerium, um die beiden dort anzumelden.  
Der Beamte hörte sich die Geschichte interessiert an und trug Diamond umgehend als Sohn von Salazar und Godric ein. Bei Luzifer wurde ein Bluttest veranlasst, um festzustellen, ob er ebenfalls ein Vampir war. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, würde er ins Waisenhaus kommen.  
Die sechs wurden in einen separaten Raum gebracht, um dort auf das Ergebnis zu warten.  
Luzifer hatte die Erwachsenen die ganze Zeit verwirrt und neugierig gemustert. Jetzt drängelte er sich einfach auf Godrics Schoß, ohne dabei Diamonds Hand loszulassen. Godric war ihm sympathisch. Er hatte ihnen heute Morgen geholfen und war immer nett zu ihm gewesen. Deshalb saß er jetzt auf seinem Schoß und sah ihn aus großen, lieben und neugierigen Kinderaugen mit seinem besten Hundeblick an.  
"Welche Legende?", fragte er lieb.  
Godric sah Hilfe suchend zu seinen Freunden. Diesem Blick würde er alleine nicht lange standhalten. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es den anderen dreien genauso gehen würde.  
Seufzend begann er zu erklären.  
"Weißt du, Kleiner, es gibt in unserem Volk seit Jahrtausenden eine Legende. Es war schon immer so, dass Vampire und andere Geschöpfe, die als dunkel gelten, von den Zauberern gemieden und verfolgt wurden. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende hat sich das gebessert, aber diese Geschöpfe werden immer noch unterdrückt und haben, selbst hier, wo sie frei leben können, viele Auflagen, durch die sie kontrolliert werden. Verstehst du, was ich meine?", versuchte er das Ganze kindgerecht zu erklären.  
"Ich glaub schon. Ihr gehört zu einer bestimmten Gruppe von Wesen (an), die nicht gern gesehen oder kontrolliert werden."  
"Genau. Damals wurde von dem bis heute mächtigsten Vampir eine Vision, die er im Traum hatte, aufgeschrieben. Diese Vision wurde irgendwann zu einer Legende.  
Die Legende besagt, dass mal ein Vampir kommen würde, der die unterdrückten Völker befreien und mit den Hexen und Zauberern auf eine Stufe stellen würde. Weißt du, wir Vampire wurden damals bei all diesen unterdrückten Völkern als Herren angesehen. Das heißt, das was dieser Vampir gesagt hat, galt für alle diese Völker.  
Die Legende besagt weiter, dass dieser Vampir, nicht so wie andere Vampire, so wohl Schwarze, als auch Weiße Magie beherrschen würde und dass er so wohl ein geschaffener, wie auch ein geborener Vampir wäre und dass er vieles, aber dennoch nichts wirklich ist.  
Bis heute hat niemand verstanden, was damit gemeint war."  
"Und weiter?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.  
"Der Kleine ist ja ein sehr neugieriges und aufgewecktes Kind.", hörten die sechs Anwesenden die Stimme des Ministeriumsbeamten, der für die Adoption zuständig war.  
"Und?", fragte Godric, dankbar dafür, dass der Mann die Erklärung unterbrochen hatte, aber gleichzeitig voll Sorge, dass Luzifer nicht bei ihnen bleiben dürfte.  
"Nun, nach unserem Ergebnis ist der Junge ein Vampir, aber nicht nur.", meinte der Ministeriumsbeamte.  
"Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Sal.  
"Nun, sein Blut ist äußerst interessant. Laut unserer Analyse hat er: 1/6 Vampirblut, 1/6 Veelablut, 1/6 Elbenblut, 1/6 Zaubererblut, 1/6 Engelsblut und 1/6 Dämonenblut.  
Ich denke sie wissen, dass sich diese Rassen bekämpfen, weshalb diese Blutwerte äußerst merkwürdig sind."  
"Sind sie sich sicher?", fragte Row noch ein mal nach.  
"Ja, Mrs. Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Ich bin mir absolut sicher. Wir haben den Test drei mal wiederholt und sind jedes Mal zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen.  
Ach ja und der Junge hat eine Blockade, die den Großteil seiner Kräfte blockiert."  
Godric schloss seine Arme um den Jungen auf seinem Schoß.( und schloss ihn in die Arme.) Wenn das stimmte, was der Beamte ihnen da gerade gesagt hatte, dann würde das Leben des Jungen alles andere als leicht werden.  
"Dürfen wir ihn adoptieren? Der Junge braucht einen Ort, an dem er willkommen ist.", meinte Ric und streichelte dem zutiefst verwirrten Jungen in seinen Armen sanft übers Haar.  
"Sie wollen ihn trotzdem adoptieren?", fragte der Beamte ungläubig. Kein vernünftiges Wesen würde solch einen Mischling bei sich aufnehmen, und wenn er noch so mächtig wäre. Waren Mischlinge aus zwei Völkern schon ungern gesehen, aber ein Mischling mit sechs verschiedenen Abstammungen? Zum einen war es solchen Kinder fast unmöglich die Geburt zu überleben, da die verschiedenen Blutarten sich meist gegenseitig angriffen und zum anderen wollte niemand so einen Bastard haben.  
"Ja. Luzifer braucht Menschen, auf die er sich stützen kann und einen Ort, den er ohne Angst und Zweifel sein zu Hause nennen kann.", meinte Helga ruhig.  
"Sie können ihn adoptieren. Ich werde die Papiere dafür erstellen. Sie können warten, oder später noch einmal kommen. Die Dokumente dürften in einer Stunde fertig sein.", meinte der Beamte, erleichtert, dass er diesen seltsamen Jungen los wurde und ihn, hoffentlich, nach dem heutigen Tag nie wieder sehen musste. Er war zwar noch ein Kind, aber es war, in seinen Augen, abnormal so viele Rassen in sich zu vereinen und dabei noch ein so hohes Magiepotential zu haben. Der Junge war ihm unheimlich.  
"Wir bleiben, ich denke, wir haben noch eine Menge zu besprechen. Können wir in diesem Raum bleiben?", fragte Sal.  
"Natürlich.", meinte der Beamte und verschwand. Er würde die Papiere so schnell wie möglich erstellen, wenn es sein musste sogar eigenhändig, damit die vier es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegten und den Bastard hier ließen.  
"Warum nennt er mich Bastard?", fragte Luzifer, kaum das sich die Tür hinter dem Beamten geschlossen hatte, mit leiser Stimme.  
"Was meinst du, Süßer?", fragte Row. Sie saß neben Godric und hatte Diamond auf den Schoß genommen. Dieser Antwortete für Luzifer.  
"Er hat gesagt, dass er hofft diesen Bastard nie wieder zu sehen und hat dabei Lu angeguckt. Warum sagt er Bastard zu ihm?"  
Die vier Erwachsenen sahen von Diamond, der fragend umherblickte, zu Luzifer, der sich in Godrics Armen verkrochen hatte und leicht zitterte.  
"Natürlich! Durch die Seelenverschmelzung hat sich ihr Blut aneinander angepasst. Diamond hat auch alle sechs Königsrassen in sich.", seufzte Hel plötzlich. "Und eine Fähigkeit der Elben ist Gedankenlesen."  
"Süßer, du bist kein Bastard. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes.", versuchte Hel den Jungen zu beruhigen, der immer noch zitternd in Godrics Armen lag.  
"Was hat er nur?", fragte Sal, als das Zittern nach einer Weile nicht weniger wurde.  
"Lu?", fragte Diamond und krabbelte von Rows Schoß auf der Bank, auf der sie saßen, zu seinem neuen Bruder hin. Dort zog er Godrics Arme etwas nach oben, um in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen blicken zu können. Diese waren leicht glasig und zeigten unbändige Angst.  
"Harry?", fragte Diamond ängstlich nach, nicht merkend, das er jetzt wieder Luzifers eigentlichen Namen benutzte.  
"Nicht...bitte, Onkel Vernon...nicht.", flüsterte der Grünäugige apathisch und mit ängstlicher Stimme. Er schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein. Er begann stärker zu zittern und versuchte sich ängstlich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.  
"Ric, lass ihn los.", meinte Sal alarmiert.  
Der Braunhaarige ließ den Griff um Luzifer lockerer. Dieser rutschte panisch vom Schoß des anderen und ließ dabei, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, Diamonds Hand los. Luzifer fiel auf den Boden und kroch rückwärts immer weiter von Godric weg.  
Die Erwachsenen sahen schockiert auf Luzifers panische, glanzlose Augen. Diamond ließ sich sofort ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen und rutschte Luzifer nach, um ihn, als dieser an die Wand stieß in den Arm zu nehmen.  
"Lu?", fragte er ängstlich und vollkommen verwirrt. So kannte er denn anderen nicht. Es macht ihm Angst, aber er wusste, dass er seinem neuen Bruder helfen musste.  
"Di...", kam es nach einigen Minuten leise und hoffend von Luzifer.  
"Ich bin hier, Lu. Ich bin hier.", meinte Diamond verzweifelt und festigte seinen Griff. Aufschluchzend legte Luzifer seine Arme um Diamond, verkroch sich in seinen Armen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.  
Die vier Erwachsenen hatten sich noch immer nicht geregt. Zu erst waren sie zu schockiert von dem, was sie gesehen hatten und dann hatten sie Angst, Luzifer noch mehr zu verschrecken.  
"Luzifer?", fragte Helga nach mehreren Minuten, als das Schluchzen verklungen war.  
Dieser machte sie leicht von Diamond los und sah die vier Erwachsenen aus tränenzerfressenen Augen, ängstlich an.  
"Tut mir Leid.", wisperte er ängstlich.  
Godric stand auf und ging langsam auf die beiden zu. Vor ihnen kniete er sich nieder.  
"Ist okay. Hier tut dir niemand was. Geht's wieder?", fragte er sanft.  
"Mhm.", meinte Harry nur und klammerte sich weiter an Diamond fest. Dieser sah auch nicht so aus, als würde er den Anderen so schnell wieder los lassen.  
"Was ist denn passiert, Süßer?", fragte Ric vorsichtig und mit warmer, besorgter Stimme nach.  
"Onkel Vernon hat auch immer gesagt, dass ich ein Bastard bin und...und dann hat er mich immer ganz doll gehaun.", wisperte Luzifer ängstlich.  
"Keiner hier wird dich schlagen und du bist kein Bastard. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes.", lächelte Godric den Jungen beruhigend an.  
"Echt?", fragte dieser ängstlich hoffend nach.  
"Ja, echt. Wir tun dir nicht weh. Weißt du auch warum?"  
Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Weil wir dich lieb haben."  
Harrys Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten erst ungläubig und dann glücklich auf. Noch nie hatte jemand zu ihm gesagt, dass er ihn mögen, oder gar lieben würde. Aber in den braunen Augen vor sich, sah er den gleichen warmen, liebevollen Glanz, den Tante Petunias Augen immer hatten, wenn sie Dudley ansah. Er musste diesen braunen Augen einfach glauben.  
Das war der glücklichste Moment seines bisherigen Lebens. Jemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn lieb hatte und es wirklich ehrlich gemeint. Luzifer konnte es gar nicht wirklich glauben. Jemand hatte ihn lieb.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Als der Beamte nach knapp einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder den Raum betrat, saßen Diamond und Luzifer eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Bank neben Godric und Rowena. Helga saß neben Row und Sal neben Ric. Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich leise, während die Kinder eingedöst waren. Zum einen hatte man sie ja heute Morgen schon so früh geweckt und dann noch die ganze Aufregung. Das war wohl doch etwas zu viel gewesen für zwei vierjährige. Vor allem, da beide noch dazu unterernährt waren.  
Während Salazar und Godric nun die Adoptionspapiere für Luzifer unterschrieben, weckten Hel und Row die beiden Kleinen, damit sie von hier verschwinden konnten. Dabei wurde diesmal auch Hel Zeuge von der niedlichen Szene, die Row heute Morgen schon gesehen hatte.  
Die beiden Kleinen streckten sich erst leicht, um sich danach gähnend die Augen zu reiben, die verschlafen in die Welt blickten und leicht desorientiert wirkten.  
"So meine Süßen, jetzt können wir heim gehen.", meinte Sal, nachdem die Unterschrift getätigt und der Beamte schleunigst verschwunden war.  
Luzifer blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah dann Sal aus halboffenen, fragenden Augen an.  
"Duhu Sahal?"  
"Ja, mein Kleiner?"  
"Darf ich jetzt Dad zu dir sagen?"  
Salazar begann zu lächeln. "Ja mein Kleiner, das darfst du. Und du auch, Diamond. Und zu Godric dürft ihr auch Dad sagen."  
"Nein. Godric ist unser Daddy und du bist unser Dad.", meinte Luzifer bestimmt und gähnte dann noch ein mal leicht. Und weil gähnen bekanntlich ansteckend ist, folgte Diamond dem Beispiel seines Bruders und gähnte ebenfalls leicht.  
Die Erwachsenen konnten bei dem Anblick nur lächeln. Die beiden sahen einfach zu süß aus, wie sie da mit halboffenen Augen, verschlafenem Blick und verwuschelten Haaren immer noch aneinandergekuschelt auf der Bank saßen und Salazar und Godric, die nebeneinander standen, fixierten.  
Die beiden Männer gingen auf ihren Nachwuchs zu und jeder von ihnen nahm einen der Beiden auf den Arm. Luzifer und Diamond ließen sich dabei, diesmal ohne Schmerzen oder Angst, los und schlangen ihre kleinen Arme um den Hals des jeweiligen Erwachsenen. Beide nicht gewillt diese schöne und warme Position gleich wieder aufzugeben.  
So hing Luzifer jetzt an Salazar und Diamond an Godric. Die beiden sahen sich nur glücklich lächelnd an. Endlich hatten sie eine richtige Familie.  
"Und Row und Hel sind jetzt unsere Tanten.", meinte Luzifer lächelnd.  
"Stimmt mein Süßer. Wir sind beide bei jedem von euch als Paten eingetragen.", lächelte Row und betrachtete sich verträumt das Bild vor sich. Sie wusste genau wie sehr Sal und Ric gelitten hatten, als ihre ungeborenen Kinder eines Tages nicht mehr da waren und auch wie traurig beide waren, als sie Tom als einundzwanzigjährigen wieder gefunden hatten.  
Dieser hatte sich geweigert die beiden als Eltern zu akzeptieren. Tom sagte damals: "Ihr habt euch bis heute einen Dreck um mich geschert und mich in diesem Waisenhaus verrotten lassen. Jetzt brauch ich euch nicht mehr. Jetzt hab ich meine eigene Familie. Meine Todesser stehen hinter mir und sind eine bessere Familie als ihr."  
Als Tom dann vor siebzehn Jahren von seinem eigenen Todesfluch, den Harry zurückgeschleudert hatte, getroffen wurde, hatten Sal und Ric sich liebevoll um ihn gekümmert, während all seine Todesser verschwunden waren.  
Zwar waren die drei nie zu einer Familie geworden, aber sie waren Freunde. Und das war damals alles, was sie von Tom erwarten konnten. Zu sehr war er enttäuscht von seinem Leben und zu oft war er ausgenutzt worden, als dass er Sal und Ric jemals mehr hätte geben können als Freundschaft.  
Und in diesem Moment wurde Rowena auch bewusst, dass die derzeitige Situation das Beste war, was hätte passieren können. Nicht nur für Salazar und Godric, die endlich Kinder hatten, nein, auch für Tom und, allen Anschein nach, Harry, da beide endlich eine Chance auf eine glückliche und unbeschwerte Kindheit hatten. So gesehen, war endlich alles so, wie es hätte sein sollen. Alle vier hatten eine Familie. Sie hatten ihr Glück gefunden.

Tausende Kilometer entfernt saß ein alter, wütender Mann hinter seinem Schreibtisch und keifte einen anderen schwarzhaarigen Mann an.  
"Finde sie, Severus! Wer weiß was für eine Bedrohung diese Bälger ein mal darstellen werden! Wir müssen sie finden! Sie dürfen nicht in einer Umgebung aufwachsen, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann!"  
"Albus, ich tue mein möglichstes. Das dunkle Mal ist geschwächt, deshalb dauert es etwas, bis ich sie finde.", entgegnete Severus Snape ruhig. Hinter dieser ruhigen Maske brodelte es. Snape war wütend auf den alten Mann, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als zwei vierjährige zu kontrollieren. Was bitte schön waren zwei Kleinkinder für eine Bedrohung? Und wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie jetzt endlich eine Möglichkeit auf ein glückliches Leben! Aber das interessierte diesen alten Kauz nicht. Er dachte nur daran, die Kinder in eine von ihm kontrollierte und als passend angesehene Umgebung zu bringen.  
"Dann beeil dich und steh hier nicht dumm rum! Bring mir die Bälger so schnell wie möglich!", mit diesen Worten entließ er Snape, der sich sofort auf den Weg machte, das Schloss zu verlassen.  
Es stimmte nicht, was er gesagt hatte. Snape wusste genau, wo Tom sich aufhielt. Jeder geborene Vampir wusste von dem Schloss der vier Gründer in den USA. Nur würde er einen Teufel tun und es diesem senilen, alten, machtgierigen Greis sagen. Schnaubend apparierte er nach Snape Manor um ein paar Sachen zu packen. Er wollte den Gründern bescheid sagen und sehen, wie es den Kinder ging.  
Nach einer Anweisung an seine Hauselfen, dass er für unbekannte Zeit verreisen würde und sie das Haus in Ordnung halten und jegliche Besuche abwimmeln sollten, verließ Snape England und apparierte in die USA vor das Schloss der Gründer.

Als die vier Gründer, Diamond und Luzifer wieder zu Hause ankamen, dämmerte es. Die beiden Kinder waren auf den Armen ihrer Väter eingeschlafen.  
Eine Hauselfe begrüßte die Hausherren.  
"My Lords, My Ladys, Mister Snape ist hier und wartet auf sie im Kaminzimmer.", piepste sie.  
"Danke Dippsy. Row, Hel, geht schon mal vor. Wir bringen die Kleinen ins Bett."  
"Bin nicht müde.", erklang eine verschlafene Stimme. Luzifer war aufgewacht und sah Salazar aus müden, bittenden Augen an.  
"Ich auch nicht.", stimmte Diamond sofort mit der gleichen verschlafenen Stimme zu.  
"Und warum seid ihr dann unterwegs eingeschlafen?", fragte Sal grinsend.  
"Ich hab nicht geschlafen. Nur die Augen ausgeruht.", sagte Luzifer bestimmt.  
"Ich auch.", stimmte Diamond sofort zu.  
"Na wenn ihr meint.", grinste Godric und deutete Salazar an, die beiden mit ins Kaminzimmer zu nehmen. Sie würden sowieso bald wieder einschlafen und dann konnte man sie ja immer noch ins Bett tragen.  
Dieser stimmte grinsend zu. Row und Hel konnten nur die Köpfe schütteln. Sah so aus, als würden die beiden ziemlich verwöhnt werden.  
/Aber sie haben es verdient./, dachte Hel nachsichtig lächelnd.

"Severus, was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches?", begrüßte Salazar den schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister."Guten Abend My Lords, My Ladys. Ich bin hier wegen Harry und Tom.", meinte Snape, der, als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, aufgestanden war und sich kurz verbeugte. Dabei war ihm entgangen, dass die beiden dabei waren.  
"Warum?", fragte Luzifer sofort. Er kannte den Mann. Er war bei dem alten Mann gewesen, der ihm und Diamond weh tun wollte. Sollte er sie zurückholen? Aber das ging nicht. Das würden sein Dad und sein Daddy nicht zulassen.  
"Harry, Tom?", fragte Snape überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das die Gründer die Kleinen mitbringen würden.  
"Ich will nicht weg. Ich will bei Daddy, Dad, Tante Row und Tante Hel bleiben.", sagte Luzifer gleich bestimmt und warf Salazar seinen besten Hundeblick zu.  
"Natürlich bleibt ihr hier, meine Süßen.", lächelte Sal seinen Sohn beruhigend an.  
"Dad? Daddy? Tante?", fragte Snape nun vollkommen verwirrt.  
"Ja. Salazar und ich haben die beiden heute als unsere Söhne eintragen lassen und Rowena und Helga sind die Paten der beiden.", meinte Godric grinsend.  
Snape ließ sich aufs Sofa hinter sich plumpsen. Das musste er erst mal verarbeiten. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber das war zu viel. Row lächelte nur und reichte dem blassen Tränkemeister ein Glas Scotch, den sie in der Zwischenzeit eingeschenkt hatte.  
"Auf den ersten Schrecken.", grinste sie ihn an. "Es kommt noch ein Größerer."  
Snape sah Row nur ungläubig an und kippte den Scotch dann auf Ex weg.  
"Noch schlimmer kanns nicht werden.", brummte er.  
"Oh doch, kann es. Aber ich glaube wir fangen von vorne an. Luzifer, was hast du denn?", fragte Salazar. Beim letzten Satz sah er auf den Jungen in seinen Armen, der neugierig auf den Tränkemeister sah.  
"Ich kenn den Mann.", meinte dieser nur.  
"Du hast ihn gestern bei dem alten Mann gesehen.", erklärte Sal ruhig.  
"Ja, aber das mein ich nicht. Ich glaub, ich kenn ihn länger, aber ich weiß nicht, woher."  
"Seine Erinnerungen an sein vorheriges Leben sind immer noch vorhanden. Es wird wahrscheinlich bestimmte Auslöser geben, sie zurückzurufen.", meinte Row. "Und auf Grund der verschütteten Erinnerung hat er das Gefühl Severus zu kennen. Immerhin hat dieser ihn sieben Jahre lang unterrichtet."  
/Oh James, wenn du wüsstest, wie niedlich dein Sohn war. Du wärst sicher Stolz auf ihn./, dachte Severus, während er Luzifer ansah und lächelte kaum merklich.  
"Wer ist James?", die Frage des Grünäugigen riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Woher...?", fragte Severus verwirrt.  
"Sev, pass lieber auf deine Gedanken auf. Die beiden können sie nämlich lesen. Allerdings können sie noch nicht unterscheiden was gedacht und was gesprochen ist. Das hat heute beim Einkaufen für ziemliche Verwirrung gesorgt.", grinste Hel.  
"Wer ist James?", fragte Luzifer, der inzwischen auf Sals Schoß auf einer Couch gegenüber von Severus saß, noch mal nach.  
"James war der Name deines richtigen Vaters.", erklärte Severus geduldig.  
"Und wie hieß meine Mama?"  
"Lily."  
"Sag mal, Süßer, haben dir das deine Tante und dein Onkel nicht erzählt?", fragte Sal verwirrt.  
"Nein. Die haben nur gesagt, dass meine Eltern nichtsnutze waren und einen Autounfall hatten. Da kommt auch meine Narbe auf der Stirn her.  
"Welche Narbe?", fragte Diamond nach, der Luzifer jetzt ausgiebig musterte.  
"Da, Guck.", meinte der nur und schob seinen Pony beiseite.  
"Da ist aber keine Narbe.", meinte Diamond, felsenfest überzeugt.  
"Aber..."  
"Kleiner, hör mir mal zu.", unterbrach Row Luzifer. Dieser verstummte und sah verwirrt auf seine neue Tante. "Dein Onkel und deine Tante haben gelogen. Die Narbe die du hattest war von einem Zauber. Jetzt ist der gleiche Zauber noch mal gesprochen worden und deine Narbe ist weg. Verstehst du?"  
"Aber was ist dann mit meinen Eltern?"  
"Der Zauber der dir die Narbe gemacht hat, hat deine Eltern getötet. Dich aber nicht. Deine Mama und dein Papa konnten nämlich auch zaubern."  
"Und wer hat Mama und Papa tot gemacht?"  
"Ein ganz böser Mann."  
"Und warum war er böse?"  
"Weil man ihm oft weh getan hat. Irgendwann ist er dann böse darüber geworden."  
"Waren meine Mama und mein Papa böse zu ihm?"  
"Sie haben dem Mann geholfen, der ihm am meisten weh getan hat."  
"Und ist der Mann, dem meine Mama und mein Papa geholfen haben, auch tot?"  
"Nein. Das war der alte Mann, den du gestern gesehen hast."  
"Den mag ich nicht!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Der...der hat gesagt, dass Di und ich zu meinem Onkel und meiner Tante müssen und...und das die beiden sich bestimmt darauf freuen werden, uns weh zu tun...und...Di, wie war das?", fragte Luzifer Diamond.  
"Er hat gesagt, dass wir kaputt gehen sollen, damit er uns wieder zusammenbauen kann, so dass wir ihm helfen, oder so.". meinte Diamond leise.  
"Er wollte euch brechen, damit er euch nach seinem Willen formen und danach kontrollieren kann?", fragte Row nach.  
"Genau das hat er gesagt!", rief Luzifer.  
"Deshalb hat er mich her geschickt. Ich soll Tom und Harry zurückholen, damit er sie zu den Dursleys bringen kann, wo er sie kontrollieren kann.", meinte Severus.  
"Severus, möchtest du nicht hier bleiben? Wir schicken dem Alten einfach eine Kopie der beiden Urkunden, die belegen werden, dass sie jetzt unsere Söhne sind. Vor allem, sag nicht mehr Harry und Tom zu ihnen, sonst gewöhnen sie sich nie an die neuen Namen."  
"Neue Namen?"  
"Ja. Tom heißt jetzt Diamond Jonas Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor und Harry heißt Luzifer Rubion Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor."  
"Aha. Ich bleib wirklich gerne, aber ich muss erst noch Draco holen. Lucius und Narzissa wurden festgenommen und da ich sein Pate bin, hab ich jetzt das Sorgerecht, bis die beiden wieder raus kommen."  
"Herm! Gin!", rief Luzifer plötzlich.  
"Hey Kleiner, was hast du denn?", fragte Ric besorgt.  
"Er meint wahrscheinlich Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley. Sie waren in Hogwarts befreundet. Die beiden haben gegen Dracos Eltern gekämpft und es tatsächlich überlebt."  
"Wie haben sie auf die ganze Sache reagiert?"  
"Nun, die beiden wollten nach dem Kampf mit ein paar anderen Hogwartsschülern in eine, wie nannten sie es, WG ziehen. Ha...Luzifer war auch dabei. Sie haben gestern noch mindestens fünf Stunden auf Dumbledore eingeredet, weil sie Har...Luzifer bei sich aufnehmen wollten. Wenn es sein musste, hätten sie sogar To...Diamond mit in ihre WG genommen. Der Alte war dagegen.  
Wisst ihr, die meisten der Jugendlichen die mitgekämpft haben, standen nicht auf Dumbledores Seite, sondern auf Har...Luzifers. Hätte Luzifer die Seiten gewechselt und wäre Todesser geworden, wären sie ihm gefolgt."  
"Wie viele ungefähr?", fragte Godric nach.  
"Um die dreißig aus allen verschiedenen Häusern. Sogar ein paar Slytherins waren dabei...so wie Draco."  
"Was ist mit ihnen?"  
"Sie halten immer noch an ihrem Plan fest und wollen alle zusammen nach Malfoy Manor ziehen. Es wäre auf jeden Fall groß genug. Des weiteren Suchen sie jetzt auf eigene Faust nach den beiden Kleinen."  
"Bring sie her.", meinte Sal.  
"Wie jetzt?"  
"Das Schloss ist groß genug und zwei Kleinkinder wollen beschäftigt werden. Vor allem scheinen sie sehr an Luzifer zu hängen. Sie können hier einziehen. Es sind genügend Zimmer frei.", lächelte Ric.  
"Gut. Dann geh ich zurück, klär das mit Draco und bring die anderen mit. Ach ja, da wäre noch Lupin."  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
"Er wäre auch mit nach Malfoy Manor gezogen. Sozusagen als zweite Aufsichtsperson neben mir."  
"Du kannst jeden mitbringen, der hundertprozentig hinter Luzifer steht. Wie gesagt, das Schloss ist groß genug und sowieso zu groß für nur sechs Personen."  
"Gut. Wir sehen uns.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Tränkemeister und verschwand wieder nach England.  
Luzifer und Diamond waren inzwischen wieder am schlafen und wurden von Godric und Salazar ins Bett gebracht.

-------------------  
Hey Leute,  
erst mal danke das ihr bis hier her gelesen habt. Und dann wünsch ich euch noch Frohe Weihnachten und schöne Festtage.  
Knuddel  
Eure alika-chan


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Das Schloss lag in tiefer Dunkelheit und seine Bewohner lagen in den Betten und schliefen, als die Uhren zwei Uhr nachts schlugen.  
Doch lange sollte diese Ruhe nicht halten.  
"Di wach auf.", meinte Luzifer und rüttelte seinen Bruder, bis dieser wach war.  
"Lu...was is denn?", fragte dieser verschlafen.  
"Komm, wir gucken weiter.", meinte Luzifer und zog seinen, noch halb schlafenden, Bruder aus dem Bett. Schnell rannte er zum Schrank und zog zwei Hosen und zwei T-Shirts raus und rannte wieder zu seinem Bruder, der allmählich wach wurde.  
"Glaubst du wir dürfen das?", fragte der ängstlich.  
"Bestimmt."  
"Aber..."  
"Jetzt komm schon, Di. Kein aber. Wir gucken doch bloß.", meinte Harry, der sich inzwischen angezogen hatte. Dass er das T-Shirt verkehrt herum anhatte, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Auch nicht, dass bei seiner Hose der Reißverschluss noch offen war.  
Diamond hatte sich, trotz leiser Zweifel, ebenso erfolgreich angezogen, wie sein Bruder und rannte dem jetzt hinterher, raus aus dem Zimmer.  
Barfuss und leise flüsternd machten sich die beiden jetzt auf Entdeckungstour durch das riesige Schloss. Immerhin hatten sie heute Morgen auch nur einen Teil von allem gesehen, bevor die Hauselfe Salazar und Godric bescheid gesagt hatte.  
Luzifers Abenteuerlust war erwacht und so schleifte er seinen neuen Bruder erbarmungslos mit durch die dunklen und unheimlichen Gänge des Schlosses.

Der nächste Morgen begann friedlich. Um halb neun klingelte die Tür und Severus stand mit mehreren Personen vor der Tür.  
"Guten Morgen, kommt doch rein. Sieht so aus, als müssten wir doch im großen Esszimmer frühstücken.", lächelte Godric den Neuankömmlingen entgegen und ließ sie in die Eingangshalle treten.  
"Morgen Godric. Schlafen die Kleinen noch?"  
"Ja, hast du seinem Anhang schon erzählt, was los ist?"  
"Ja und Dumbledore hat heute Morgen die Papiere bekommen, kurz bevor wir los sind. Er war stinksauer."  
"Das glaub ich dir."  
"Godric!", rief eine panische Stimme von der Treppe her.  
"Hey Row, was ist denn?"  
"Luzifer und Diamond sind verschwunden. Sie sind nicht mehr in ihren Betten."  
"Was! Aber wie?"  
"Ähm, Verzeihung.", meldete sich ein braunhaariges Mädchen zu Wort.  
"Ja?"  
"Wenn der Vierjährige Harry auch nur halb so ist, wie der, den ich kenne, dann wird er wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Gebäude herumstromern. Immerhin ist es sehr groß und er war noch nie hier."  
"Gut, dann...teilt euch bitte auf. Es gibt hier einige Gegenstände die nichts für Kinder sind. Wenn ihr sie findet, ruft nach Zip. Er wird dann den anderen Bescheid sagen.", meinte Ric und rauschte davon, ebenso wie Row.  
"Und wenn wir uns verlaufen?", fragte ein Rothaariges Mädchen.  
"Ruft am besten Dippsy. Sie erklärt euch den Weg zurück. Und jetzt teilt euch auf, immer zu zweit.", meinte Severus und die Gruppe spaltete sich auf und durchforstete das Schloss nach den zwei Kleinen.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden konnten die Suchenden aufatmen. Die beiden Kinder waren gefunden worden. Eine Stunde später fanden sich dann alle wieder in der Eingangshalle ein. Immerhin kannte sich der Großteil der Suchtrupps hier nicht aus und hatten sich mehr als ein mal verlaufen.  
"Das war doch mal eine Schlossbesichtigung der etwas anderen Art.", grinste ein rothaariger Junge einem anderen zu, der genauso aussah, wie er selbst.  
Sie waren die letzten, die in die Eingangshalle zurückkamen.  
Salazar war inzwischen dabei seine Söhne zu Tode zu drücken. Als er erfuhr, dass die beiden verschwunden waren, hatte er panische Angst bekommen. Nun, da er sie wieder bei sich hatte, wollte er sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
Die beiden Jungen ließen das Ganze verständnislos über sich ergehen.  
Diamond verstand nicht ganz, warum sein Dad nicht sauer auf ihn war und Luzifer verstand nicht, warum die Erwachsenen so einen Aufstand um die ganze Sache machten. Sie hatten doch gar nichts gemacht und es war auch nichts kaputt gegangen.  
"Sal, lass sie los. Du erdrückst die beiden.", meinte Godric schmunzelnd. Er hatte sich zwar auch Sorgen um seine Söhne gemacht, aber nicht so viele, wie Salazar.  
"Macht so etwas nie wieder, hört ihr.", meinte Sal, nachdem er sich von den beiden Jungen getrennt hatte.  
"Okay, Dad.", meinte Diamond leise.  
"Warum?", fragte Luzifer nur.  
"Weil wir uns alle schreckliche Sorgen um euch gemacht haben."  
"Warum? Es ist doch nichts kaputt gegangen und wir waren auch nicht draußen."  
"Wir wussten nicht, wo ihr zwei seid. Deshalb haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht, das euch was passiert sein könnte."  
"Aha.", meinte Luzifer, verstand aber immer noch nicht ganz, was jetzt so schlimm an der Sache war. Allerdings ließ er es auf sich beruhen und fragte lieber weiter.  
"Duhu Dad, wer sind die ganzen Leute?"  
"Freunde."  
"Aha.", der Meinung, sein Vater könnte ihm da jetzt auch nicht weiter helfen, ging er einfach mal aufs Geratewohl auf jemanden zu und meinte.  
"Hallo, ich bin Luzifer und das da hinten ist Diamond, mein Bruder und wie heißt du?"  
Das Mädchen lächelte und meinte: "Ich bin Ginny. Komm her, ich stell dir die anderen vor, ja?"  
"Okay.", meinte Luzifer, ließ sich von der Rothaarigen auf den Arm nehmen. Dann rief er.  
"Di, komm her. Du musst doch auch die Namen wissen." Und sah seinen Bruder, der leicht ängstlich auf Grund der vielen Fremden, neben Sal stand, auffordernd an.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Salazar rannte er jedoch zu seinem Bruder und ließ sich von einem Braunhaarigen Mädchen, dass bei der Rothaarigen stand hochheben.  
"Das Mädchen, dass deinen Bruder auf dem Arm hat ist Hermine. Die zwei Jungs dahinten, die genau gleich aussehen, das sind Fred und George, meine Brüder...", so ging Ginny alle Namen durch und zeigte auf die jeweilige Person. Nach dem zehnten Namen protestierte allerdings Diamond.  
"Duhu, das sind zu viele.", meinte er quengelnd.  
"Stimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir Namensschilder machen.", meinte Ginny.  
"Ginny, sie sind vier, sie können noch nicht lesen.", meinte Hermine nur.  
"Na toll. Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Lasst ihnen, und uns, Zeit. Wir werden uns eure Namen mit der Zeit schon merken. Auf ein mal ist das zu viel.", lächelte Row Hermine an.  
"Danke, Miss..."  
"Rowena. Das neben mir ist Helga, meine Frau. Der blonde ist Salazar und das ist Godric."  
"Sind sie wirklich die Gründer von Hogwarts?", fragte Ginny nach.  
"Ja. Ihr wart dort Schüler?"  
"Ja. Hier ist sogar jedes Haus vertreten. Harry hat es in seinem siebten Jahr nämlich wirklich geschafft, alle Häuser wieder zu vereinen.", lächelte Ginny.  
"Weshalb vereinen?"  
"Nun, seit vielen Jahren herrschte Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern. Während sich Schüler aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff noch einigermaßen miteinander verstanden haben, wurde Slytherin komplett ausgegrenzt. Vor allem mit den Gryffindors haben sie gestritten."  
"So war das nie gedacht. Eigentlich sollten sich die Häuser ergänzen.", meinte Hel traurig.  
"Wie meinen sie das?"  
"Ganz einfach. In Slytherin waren die Strategen. Ein Plan, der von einem Slytherin richtig durchdacht und ausgearbeitet wurde, schlug so gut wie nie fehl, außer wenn er gegen einen Gryffindor war.  
Die Gryffindor waren dann diejenigen, die die Pläne ausführten. Sie waren zwar äußerst mutig handelten aber ohne Vorgabe immer Intuitiv und waren somit kaum zu bändigen.  
Die Hufflepuffs waren Streitschlichter, könnte man sagen. Sie haben durch Gespräche den Streit beigelegt, den andere Miteinander hatten und somit für eine bessere Zusammenarbeit gesorgt.  
Die Ravenclaws waren für das Hintergrundwissen zuständig und arbeiteten mit allen anderen zusammen. Sie waren dafür zuständig, die Nötigen Informationen heranzuschaffen, damit alles reibungslos funktionierte.", erklärte Row.  
"So hatte zwar jedes Haus seine Individuellen Fähigkeiten, aber richtig ausgenutzt konnte das jeweilige Talent nur mit Hilfe der andren Häuser werden.", meinte Ric.  
"Und genau das hat Harry gemacht. Er hätte wohl in jedes Haus kommen können.", meinte Hermine.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na ja, er war zwar in Gryffindor und hat meist auch so gehandelt, aber wenn er mal genug Zeit hatte, sich auf ein Problem vorzubereiten, hat er das ganze wie ein Slytherin aufgezogen. Er hat nachgedacht und Pläne a la Slytherin geschmiedet. Das nötige Wissen dazu hat er sich in der Bibliothek oder unter den Schülern selbst angeeignet und es war ihm immer sehr wichtig, dass die Leute, mit denen er befreundet war, treu hinter ihm stehen und gut miteinander auskommen. Er hat irgendwie alle Eigenschaften in einem vereint und war, glaub ich, deshalb so beliebt."  
"Das sind wohl die verschiedenen Rassen mit ihm durchgegangen.", lachte Hel.  
"Verschiedene Rassen?", fragte Ginny nach.  
"Setzen wir uns erst mal irgendwo. Severus weiß nämlich auch noch nicht alles.", meinte Godric und führte alle in eine großes Kaminzimmer, ähnlich den Gemeinschaftsräumen in Hogwarts, nur hatte es eine neutrale Farbe und die Sofas wirkten auch nicht wild durcheinander gewürfelt.  
Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten herrschte erst mal Schweigen.  
Luzifer fixierte die ganze Zeit einen der Neuankömmlinge, bis es ihm zu blöd wurde nur zu gucken, er aufstand und zu demjenigen hinlief.  
"Duhu, nimmst du mich auf den Arm?", fragte er mit einem herzallerliebsten Dackelblick.  
Der Mann lächelte nur und hob den Jungen hoch.  
"Tja Remus, jetzt hast du ne Klette an dir hängen.", grinste Hel.  
"Das bezweifle ich, hier sind so viele neue Gesichter...bis zum Abend hat er sich bestimmt schon mindestens ein Mal bei jedem eingekuschelt.", lächelte Remus zurück.  
"Du riechst aber anders als das Mädchen.", meinte Luzifer und sah seinen Gegenüber nach Erklärung verlangend an.  
"Wie meinst du das, Kleiner?", fragte Salazar.  
"Er riecht anders. Das Mädchen hat auch anders gerochen als du, Daddy, Tante Row und Tante Hel. Aber er riecht wieder ganz anders."  
"Natürlich, die feine Nase eines Elben. Süßer, du weißt doch, dass wir Vampire sind, oder?"  
"Ja."  
"Und das Mädchen ist kein Vampir, sondern ein Mensch. Darum riecht sie für dich anders. Und Remus, bei dem du jetzt sitzt, ist ein Werwolf."  
"Ach so.", meinte Luzifer nur und kuschelte sich, mit der Antwort zufrieden, ohne Angst bei Remus ein.  
"Warum Elb?", fragte Remus.  
"Gleich. Severus, kennst du noch die Legende des Vampirkönigs?", meinte Row. Ric zog derweil Sal in eine Umarmung, der eifersüchtige Blicke zwischen Hermine, die Diamond auf dem Schoß hatte, und Remus, der von Luzifer beschlagnahmt wurde, hin und her wandern ließ.  
"Natürlich. Jedes Dunkle Geschöpf kennt die Legende."  
"Erzählst du sie bitte, damit alle wissen, wovon wir reden?"

"Vor vielen Jahrtausenden, als magische Kreaturen noch von den Menschen, gleich ob Muggel oder Magier, gejagt wurden, wurden all diese Kreaturen unter ein Banner zusammengefasst. Der Fürst der Vampire, bis heute mächtigster Vampir aller Zeiten, herrschte gerecht über dieses Volk und versuchte es so gut wie möglich vor den Menschen zu schützen. Eines Nacht hatte er eine Vision, in der er ein Wesen sah, dass alle Lebewesen zu einem Volk zusammenführen würde.  
Es beherrsche sowohl weiße, wie auch schwarze Magie.  
Es wäre sowohl ein erschaffener, wie auch ein geborener Vampir.  
Es wäre vieles, wie auch nichts.  
Und eines Tages würde es sich erheben und mit seiner grenzenlosen Macht die Völker des Planeten einen und fortan mit gerechtem Herzen und klugem Verstand führen und erhalten."

"So sagt es die Legende. Und jetzt nimm das alles mal auseinander.""Wie meinst du das?", fragte Severus verwirrt.  
"Er wird schwarze und weiße Magie beherrschen, das ist klar. Aber was meinen sie mit den anderen Sachen?", meinte Hermine.  
"Kluges Mädchen. Nun durch Zufall sind wir auf die Lösung für die Sache mit ‚sowohl ein erschaffener, wie auch ein geborener Vampir' gestoßen. Erschaffene Vampire entstehen dadurch, dass ein geborener sie zu einem Vampir macht. Aber wie genau kann ein Geborener Vampir von einem anderen Vampir zu einem erschaffenen Vampir gemacht werden?", auffordernd sah Row in die Runde und ließ allen Anwesenden etwas Zeit, über die Frage nachzudenken.  
"Eine Seelenverschmelzung?", meinte Hermine. "Wenn ein Nicht-Vampir mit einem Vampir eine Seelenverschmelzung vollzieht, dann wird aus ihm ein Vampir. Ist der Vampir ein geborener Vampir, dann wird aus dem Nicht-Vampir ein erschaffener, geborener Vampir."  
"Genau. Und das ist passiert, als Luzifers und Diamonds Todesfluch aufeinander geprallt ist. Ihre Seelen wurden aus ihren Körpern gerissen, haben sich verschmolzen und anschließend wieder aufgeteilt um in den jeweiligen Körper zurückzukehren. Deshalb sind sie auch wieder Kleinkinder. Ihr Altersunterschied war zu groß, weshalb beide zurück in das Alter sind, in dem einer von ihnen zum ersten Mal Magie einsetzte.", erklärte Row.  
"Was heißt das?", wollte Luzifer wissen.  
"Das heißt, dass du und Diamond für immer zusammengehören.", meinte Hel lächelnd.  
"Au ja.", strahlte Luzifer und auch Diamond lächelte leicht.  
"Aber was ist mit dem Letzten Absatz? ‚Es wäre vieles, aber auch nichts.'", fragte Hermine.  
"Nun, wir waren gestern im Ministerium wegen der Adoption von Luzifer und da wir Vampire sind musste ja getestet werden, ob Luzifer auch ein Vampir ist. Dabei ist folgendes raus gekommen.  
Er ist zu gleichen Anteilen Vampir, Veela, Elb, Zauberer, Engel und Dämon.  
Verstehst du, er birgt viele verschiedene Rassen in sich, ist aber nichts wirklich, da die Kräfte ausgeglichen sind. Also ist es vieles, aber auch nichts."  
"Du meinst Har...Luzifer ist der Vampirkönig?", fragte Severus schockiert.  
"Es sieht ganz danach aus."  
"Aber Lily und James waren beides Menschen.", meinte Remus.  
"Lily war kein Mensch. Sie war auch keine Evans. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwierig es unter Hexen und Zauberern ist, ein Mischlingswaise zu einer liebevollen Familie zu bringen?", meinte Severus.  
"Du wusstest es?", fragte Remus.  
"Ein Vampir erkennt einen Elben, auch wenn er noch so gut getarnt ist."  
"Und James Großmutter war ein Engel-Veela-Mix. Das wussten aber die wenigsten.", meinte Hel.  
"Und der Dämon?", fragte Hermine sachlich.  
Rowena sah Hermine nur traurig an.  
"Was weißt du über den Krieg zwischen Dämonen und Elben?"  
"Nichts. Das wird in der Schule nicht durchgenommen, da es für uns angeblich uninteressant ist."  
"Damals wurden viele Elbinnen, die in Gefangenschaft gerieten, vergewaltigt und irgendwann irgendwo ausgesetzt. Lily brauch nur das Kind aus solch einer Vergewaltigung sein, denn unter normalen Umständen würde ein Elb lieber sterben, als sein Kind herzugeben."  
"Durch James' Vater kam dann der Zauberereinfluss in die Familie und durch die Seelenverschmelzung von Luzifer und Diamond wurde dann der Vampir hinzugefügt."  
"Aber warum ist er nicht vorher schon erwacht."  
"Der Vampir fehlte, aber er hat es dennoch geschafft vier zerstrittene Parteien unter seiner Führung zu einen. Severus, für Luzifer war Diamond der letzte Teil, der das Puzzle vollendete. Nun sind wir dafür verantwortlich, dass Luzifer, wenn er erwachsen ist, diesen Titel auch annehmen und die Legende erfüllen kann. Wir sind jetzt für seine Ausbildung verantwortlich. Und für seine Erziehung. Er wird später nach den Werten regieren, die wir ihm beibringen. Du hast keine Ahnung, welch mächtige Waffe man aus ihm schmieden könnte, wenn man ihn kontrollieren kann."  
"Deshalb wollten wir auch, dass ihr alle kommt. So strömen viele Einflüsse auf ihn ein und er kann von niemandem vollständig kontrolliert werden, da immer ein anderer da ist, der auf ihn acht gibt."  
"Und was ist mit Di?", fragte Luzifer, der in der Zwischenzeit einen Platzwechsel von Remus zu Severus unternommen hatte, interessiert nach.  
"Er wird dein Rückhalt. Derjenige, auf den du dich immer stützen kannst und der immer bei dir ist.", lächelte Ric ihn an.  
Luzifer sah ihn nur fragend an.  
"Das verstehst du, wenn du groß bist."  
"Ich bin schon groß.", meinte Luzifer beleidigt.  
"Dann wenn du Älter bist.", lächelte Hel beschwichtigend.  
"Naa guut.", meinte Luzifer skeptisch.  
"Severus, ich muss sagen, du überrascht mich.", meinte Rowena plötzlich.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Nun, ich hätte nie gedacht dich mal mit einem Kleinkind auf dem Schoß zu sehen."  
"Hast du gesehen wie der mich angeguckt hat, da kann man doch gar nichts anderes machen, als ihm den Wunsch zu erfüllen."  
"Wie wahr.", meinte Salazar nur und drückte Diamond, der sich inzwischen wieder zu seinen Vätern verkrochen hatte, näher an sich.

-----------------

Hey Leute,  
ich wünsch euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Hoffentlich fangt ihr das nächste Jahr nicht gleich mit einem Kater an.

Knuddel  
Eure alika-chan


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte Luzifer sich durch die Hälfte der Neuankömmlinge durchgekuschelt und weigerte sich während des Essens standhaft, von Draco Malfoys Schoß zu rutschen. Dieser nahm, ebenso wie die anderen Anwesenden, das Ganze mit einem lächeln hin. Nur Sal schien es überhaupt nicht zu passen, dass sein Sohn so viel fremdkuschelte. Umso glücklicher war er, dass Diamond ihn nur sehr widerwillig los ließ und sich am liebsten bei ihm verkroch. Zu Luzifer traute er sich zur Zeit nicht, da der immer von so vielen Fremden umgeben war.  
Nach dem Essen suchte sich dann jeder ein Zimmer und Row und Ric erklärten sich bereit, eine kleine Hausbesichtigung mit ihren Gästen zu machen. Sollte sich dennoch jemand verlaufen, was in den nächsten Monaten noch häufig der Fall sein würde, sollte dieser einfach eine Hauselfe rufen, die ihm den richtigen Weg zeigen konnte.  
Hermine war begeistert davon, wie die vier Gründer ihre Hauselfen hielten, denn diese Arbeiteten alle freiwillig, mit Bezahlung (1 Galleone pro Monat) und Urlaub (4 Tage pro Monat) dort. Des weiteren bewohnten die Hauselfen den Gesamten Dachboden, in welchen sie sich jederzeit zurückziehen konnten und sämtliche Bewohner des Hauses brauchten die Erlaubnis eines Hauselfen, um ihr Reich betreten zu dürfen, mit Ausnahme von Diamond und Luzifer, denen niemand böse war, sollten sie dort doch mal unangemeldet landen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen einigermaßen ruhig. So ruhig eben, wie ein Haus mit zwei vierjährigen, wovon einer nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte und der andere einfach immer hinterher trottete, es eben sein konnte.  
Diamond war anfangs sehr schüchtern und äußerst vorsichtig jedem außer den Gründern und Luzifer gegenüber. Als er dann allerdings bemerkte, dass man nett zu ihm war, auch wenn man mit ihm alleine war, taute er allmählich auf.  
Luzifer war allerdings das genaue Gegenteil. Er zerrte Diamond von einem Zimmer ins Nächste und es war ein Wunder, wenn er mal länger als fünf Minuten still sitzen blieb. Außer er kuschelte mit Diamond, da konnte er sogar stundenlang still sein.  
Als er eines Tages bei einer seiner, eigentlich verbotenen, Entdeckungsreisen durch das Schloss, wobei er Diamond mal wieder ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hinter sich herzerrte, in eine Bibliothek kam, fand man endlich eine Beschäftigung für ihn. Lernen.  
Er war so beigeistert von der riesigen Bibliothek, welche laut Salazar eigentlich noch die kleinste Bibliothek war, dass er sofort kehrt machte, einen seiner Väter suchte, ihn dann quer durchs Schloss zur Bibliothek zerrte und dann mit großen, bittenden Augen fragte, ob er lesen lernen dürfte.  
Diamond schloss sich, wohl aus Mangel anderweitiger Beschäftigung, seinem Bruder an und so begann ihr Unterricht in Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen, welcher entweder von einem der Gründer, Remus, Severus, oder Hermine abgehalten wurde.

Es waren inzwischen fast zwei Monate vergangen und in wenigen Tagen war Weihnachten. Das ganze Schloss war festlich Geschmückt und Salazar erlaubte sogar, dass alle ihre Familien herholen durften, wenn sie wollten (und wenn diese nicht zur Zeit in Askaban saßen).  
So standen am 20. Dezember dann die restlichen vier Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Percy und Ron) so wie die Eltern von Hermine, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Lona Lovegood und und und vor der Tür. Für Luzifer ein absoluter Grund zur Freude, hatte er doch jetzt noch mehr Leute, mit denen er kuscheln konnte, und für Diamond ein Grund, sich in Salazars Armen zu verkriechen.  
Den Weihnachtsgästen wurde eingetrichtert, sie sollten ja nett zu den beiden Kindern sein. Sollte einer der beiden auch nur ein Wort der Beschwerde von sich geben, würde die betreffende Person nämlich schneller wieder raus fliegen, als sie Unfair sagen konnte.  
Die Gäste wurden in einem weitern Flügel des Schlosses untergebracht. Zum Glück war genug Platz vorhanden.

Zwei Tage nach dem Eintreffen der Gäste, und mehrer Nervenzusammenbrüche eben jener wegen Luzifer (sein Lieblingswort war ‚warum' und er konnte es stundenlang hintereinander benutzen, ohne das es langweilig wurde, da die Erwachsenen nach einiger Zeit äußerst lustig und vor allem genervt reagierten) fiel über Nacht der erste Schnee.  
Als Luzifer am Morgen die Augen aufschlug und durch das Fenster die glitzernde und schillernd weiße Schneedecke sah, konnte ihn niemand mehr im Zimmer halten. Er vergaß sogar, zum aller ersten Mal, Diamond zu wecken und mitzuschleifen.  
Er rannte wie er war, in Pyjama und ohne Socken oder Schuhe, aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang, auf die Terrasse und bestaunte von dort aus, mit großen, leuchtenden Augen, den ersten Schnee. Er liebte den Schnee. Auch wenn es seiner Meinung nach ruhig wärmer sein könnte, so faszinierte ihn die im Sonnenlicht schillernde, weiße Substanz ungemein. Oft musste er bei den Dursleys vom Wohnzimmerfenster aus zusehen, wie sein Cousin zusammen mit seinem Onkel und seiner Tante einen Schneemann baute, oder aber eine Schneeballschlacht mit seinen Freunden machte, während es ihm verboten war, das Haus zu verlassen. Bis auf das eine Mal, wo sie ihm kurz vor Weihnachten für eine Nacht vor die Tür gesetzt hatten, da er aus versehen eine Christbaumkugel zerbrochen hatte.  
Er bemerkte nicht, das er nicht länger alleine war, sondern schon seit einiger zeit von hasserfüllten, braunen Augen gemustert wurde. Erst als er von hinten gepackt wurde und der andere ihm etwas komisch riechendes auf Mund und Nase presste, realisierte er, dass außer ihm noch jemand anwesend war. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verließ der Braunäugige augenblicklich das Gelände des Schlosses, um mit dem inzwischen bewusstlosen Jungen zu apparieren.  
Im gleichen Moment wurde die Hälfte aller Anwesenden durch lautes Schreien und Weinen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Schnell stürmten alle zum Zimmer der Kinder, aus dem die Schreie kamen und fanden Diamond vor, der weinend und immer wieder nach Luzifer schreiend, auf seinem Bett saß. Sofort wurde das gesamte Haus nach Luzifer abgesucht, wobei es niemanden störte, dass dabei auch alle anderen geweckt wurden, doch er blieb verschwunden.

Godric versuchte inzwischen seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde den immer noch schreienden und weinenden Diamond, wie auch einen den Tränen nahen Salazar, zu beruhigen, während alle anderen das Gelände außerhalb des Schlosses absuchten. Allerdings ebenfalls erfolglos.  
Nachmittags saßen dann alle Anwesenden bedrückt im großen Saal des Schlosses (ähnlich wie die große Halle in Hogwarts nur gemütlicher eingerichtet). Diamond war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen. Das Schreien und Weinen hatte ihm ziemlich an den Kräften gezerrt. Er lag in Salazars Armen, der vollkommen aufgelöst in den Armen eines betrübten Godrics Schutz gesucht hatte.  
Ginny ließ ihren Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen. Alle sahen abgekämpft und traurig aus. Keiner wusste mehr Rat. Ihre Mutter weinte. Sie hatte den kleinen Wirbelwind in den letzten zwei Tagen sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Noch mehr, als vorher schon. Remus liefen auch schon die ersten Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen, während er, mit einer warmen Decke um den Schultern und einer Tasse warmen Tee in der Hand auf dem Boden saß und in den brennenden Kamin blickte. So verzweifelt, als erhalte er dort eine Antwort. Die anderen sahen alle nicht besser aus. Jeder merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Luzifers unbeschwertes Lachen erhellte nicht die großen, stillen Räume des Schlosses, so wie sonst.  
Ginny stutze und ließ ihren Blick erneut über alle Anwesenden schweifen. Sämtliche Bewohner, ob Gäste oder nicht, waren hier. Sie alle hatten bei der Suche geholfen. Aber einer fehlte dennoch.  
"Hat einer von euch Ron gesehen?", fragte die Rothaarige in die gespenstische Stille, die nur vom kracken des Holzes im Kamin unterbrochen wurde.  
Nun wurde auch Hermine aufmerksam. "Nein. Ich hab ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen."  
"Oh, nein.", flüsterte Percy.  
"Was?", fragte Godric scharf nach.  
"Wir hatten, kurz bevor wir hier her gekommen sind, noch ein Ordenstreffen. Wir haben zwar abgesprochen, dass keiner von uns sagt, dass wir hier sind, aber... ich hab gesehen wie Ron nach dem Treffen noch mit Dumbledore geredet hat. Ich weiß nicht genau, worüber, nur, dass Ron und Dumbledore sich am nächsten Tag noch ein mal getroffen haben. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, da er ja schon immer Eindruck bei Dumbledore schinden wollte, aber..."  
Salazar stand sofort auf, legte dem überrumpelten Godric Diamond in die Arme und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Bei dieser Aktion war der Kleine allerdings wach geworden. Als er realisierte, dass sein Bruder nicht da war, begann er wieder zu schreien und zu weinen, auch wenn seine Schreie schon sehr heißer klangen und seine Stimme allmählich schwand.  
"Diamond, ganz ruhig, er ist bald wieder da, versprochen.", meinte Godric nur und drückte das vollkommen aufgelöste Kind näher an sich. Diamond wurde fast augenblicklich ruhiger, auch wenn immer noch Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Aus tränenzerfressenen, rotgeweinten, blauen Augen sah Diamond seinen Vater an. Verzweiflung, Angst, Trauer und Schmerz lag in diesem Blick, als er mit kraftloser, krächzender Stimme "echt?", fragte.  
"Ja. Sal holt ihn zurück."  
"Aber...er...er...ist ganz weit weg.", weinte Diamond wieder.  
"Er spürt es.", flüsterte Row. "Er hat die ganze Zeit gespürt, dass Luzifer nicht auf dem Gelände ist. Deshalb hat er auch so getobt."  
"Das hatten wir komplett vergessen. Dass die beiden eine so enge Bindung zueinander haben, meine ich.", ergänzte Hel.  
"Engelchen, weißt du, wie es ihm geht?", fragte Ric seinen Sohn.  
"Er...er hat Angst...und...und ihm ist kalt und...", plötzlich fing Diamond wieder an zu schreien. Diesmal aber nicht Ängstlich, oder verzweifelt, sonder voller Schmerz.  
Hermine wurde blass.  
"Die Dursleys."  
"Wir müssen sofort da hin. Salazar weiß nicht, wo sie wohnen und bis der Alte die Adresse raus rückt, kann weiß Gott was passiert sein.", meinte Remus nur und stand auf.  
"Wir können nicht alle gehen. Hel, geh bitte zu Sal und sag ihm, dass wir eine Vermutung haben, wo Luzifer ist. Ich werde, zusammen mit Severus, Ginny, Remus, Herm und Dray gehen. Wenn er dort ist, komm ich, sobald wir ihn haben und sag euch bescheid. Der Alte ist wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts und Hel, sorg dafür, dass Sal niemanden tötet. Du weißt, keine Morde in Hogwarts.", damit stand Row auf und ging zusammen mit Hel, Severus, Ginny, Remus, Herm, Dray und Godric, der noch immer den vor Schmerz schreienden Diamond auf dem Arm hatte, in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus man, mit Erlaubnis, apparieren oder disapparieren konnte.  
"Bringt ihn zurück, bitte. Wir verkraften es nicht, noch ein Kind zu verlieren.", flüsterte Ric der kleinen Gruppe zu.  
Hel lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und apparierte nach Hogwarts.  
"Wohin?", fragte Row.  
"Ligusterweg Nummer 4, Little Whinning, Surrey.", meinte Hermine.  
Nach einem kurzen Nicken aller und einem letzten, aufmunternden Blick zu Ric und Diamond apparierte auch der Rest von ihnen.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Salazar war direkt in die große Halle von Hogwarts appariert und stand jetzt wutschnaubend vor dem Lehrertisch. Seine eigentlich ebenso blauen Augen wie Diamonds, waren vor Wut rot.  
Alle Schüler, die die Weihnachtsferien über in Hogwarts geblieben waren, zuckten ängstlich zurück, als er aus dem nichts auftauchte und wütend den Direktor anfunkelte.  
"Wo ist er?", zischte Sal den überraschten Schulleiter gefährlich an.  
"Verschwinden sie auf der Stelle von hier.", meinte Dumbledore ruhig, obwohl leichte Angst in seiner Stimme zu erkennen war.  
"Glauben sie wirklich ich lass mich einfach so aus meinem eigenen Schloss verjagen? Also. Wo ist er?", zischte Sal weiter und verengte seine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. Seine schwarze Magie war im gesamten Raum, wenn nicht in ganz Hogwarts, zu spüren.  
"Wo ist wer?", fragte Professor McGonagall dazwischen.  
"Mein Sohn. Wo ist Luzifer?"  
"Er ist nicht ihr Sohn und nennen sie ihn nicht Luzifer. Sein Name ist Harry.", meinte der Schulleiter kühl.  
"Er ist mein Sohn. Sie haben die Papiere erhalten und jetzt sagen sie mir auf der Stelle, wo er ist."  
"Sal, wir haben eine Vermutung. Bitte beruhig dich.", Hel tauchte plötzlich hinter Salazar auf und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Wo?", fragte Sal, während er zu seiner langjährigen Freundin herumfuhr.  
"Keine Sorge. Row ist mit ein paar anderen schon dort. Sie kommt her, sobald sie ihn haben."  
"Harry? Harry Potter?", fragte plötzlich Professor McGonagall.  
Salazar wollte sie schon anfahren, doch Hel hielt ihn zurück.  
"Jetzt beruhig dich mal, bevor das Schloss noch einstürzt. Row holt ihn zurück. Und sie lässt dir ausrichten, keine Morde in Hogwarts.", meinte Hel und wand sich dann an McGonagall. "Es gibt keinen Harry Potter mehr. Wir haben ihn vor einigen Monaten offiziell adoptiert, na ja, eigentlich haben Sal und Ric ihn adoptiert. Wie dem auch sei. Er ist jetzt Sals Sohn und mein und Rows Patenkind und heißt Luzifer Rubion Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor."  
"Albus! Du sagtest, du hättest ihn in einem Waisenhaus in den USA gefunden.", schimpfte McGonagall.  
"Selbst in einem Muggelwaisenhaus zu Kriegszeiten wäre der Junge besser aufgehoben.", ertönte eine dritte Stimme und Row erschien neben den beiden anderen. Sie wand sich gleich an Sal und meinte nur:  
"Wir konnten gerade noch das schlimmste verhindern. Er ist wieder zu Hause und Severus kümmert sich um ihn."  
Salazar atmete erleichtert auf. Er war wieder da. Sein Luzifer war wieder zu Hause.  
Dann warf er dem Schulleiter einen tödlichen Blick zu.  
"Wagen sie es nie wieder meiner Familie zu nahe zu kommen oder sie werden es bitter bereuen. Und glauben sie mir, ich bin nicht so nett, wie Voldemort es war.", mit diesen Worten verschwand Sal um so schnell wie möglich seinen Sohn zu sehen und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er wieder in Sicherheit war.  
Bei Salazars letzten Worten war ein ängstliches Raunen unter den Anwesenden Schülern entstanden. Die Lehrer waren auf Grund der Drohung blass geworden. Dieser Mann hatte gerade Voldemort, den grausamsten, mächtigsten und dunkelsten Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit als nett bezeichnet!  
"Dumbledore ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat. Verlassen sie Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich.", meinte Row.  
"Sie wollen mich aus meiner Schule vertreiben?", fragte der Schulleiter aufgebracht.  
"Verdrehen sie nicht die Tatsachen. Als Gründer dieser Schule gehört Hogwarts immer noch mir, Helga, Salazar und Godric. Lassen sie es nicht drauf ankommen, denn sie können die Magie, die in diesem Schloss herrscht, weder beherrschen noch wegsperren."  
"Sollten sie nicht bis spätestens Ende der Weihnachtsferien ihren Posten geräumt haben und von diesem Gelände verschwunden sein, werden sie es bitter bereuen.", fügte Hel hinzu, ehe sie zusammen mit ihrer Partnerin disapparierte.

Weinend klammerten sich Luzifer und Diamond aneinander. Sie saßen mitten in der Tür zum großen Saal. Als beide die Anwesenheit des Anderen in der Nähe gespürt hatten, hatten sie sich sofort von ihren Tröstern losgemacht und waren aufeinander zugerannt. In der Tür waren sie dann ineinander gelaufen und hielten sie jetzt verzweifelt aneinander fest. Godric war sofort aufgesprungen, als er Luzifer gesehen hatte, war auf die beiden am Boden sitzenden zu gerannt, ließ sich vor ihnen auf den Boden fallen und hielt beide in einer festen Umarmung, während Tränen des Glückes aus seinen Augen liefen.  
"Geh nie mehher weeeg!", schniefte Diamond.  
"Niiee meehher.", schniefte jetzt auch Luzifer. Seine Wange war leicht geschwollen und er hatte, laut Severus, ein paar blaue Flecken und leichte Prellungen. Der Tränkemeister hatte Luzifer noch im Haus seiner ‚Verwandten' mit einem Diagnosezauber durchgecheckt, während Row, Herm und Remus damit beschäftigt waren Dray und Ginny von einem dreifachen Mord abzuhalten.

-Flashback-

Sie waren direkt in das Haus der Dursleys appariert. Von ihrem Landungsplatz aus hatten sie direkt einen Gesamtüberblick über die Lage im Haus.  
Luzifer kauerte sich auf dem Boden des Flures zusammen, während ein Walross, anders konnte man dieses Ding, das sich Mensch nannte, nicht bezeichnen, gerade seine Hand erhob, um auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen weiter einzuschlagen.  
In einem Türrahmen standen ein zweites, jüngeres Walross und eine Pferdegesichtige Bohnenstange und grinsten bei dem ihm gebotenen Schauspiel.  
Ginny hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und dem älteren Walross einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, wodurch der nach hinten an die nächste Wand geschleudert wurde.  
Als Luzifer sie sah, rappelte er sich so schnell er konnte auf und rannte auf seine Patentante zu, die ihn sofort liebevoll in den Arm nahm. Der Kleine verkroch sich geradezu in ihren Armen und heulte hemmungslos.  
"Shh. Keine Angst. Wir sind ja da.", meinte Row beruhigend, während sie den total verängstigten Jungen sanft hin und her wiegte. Die Augen des gesamten Rettungstrupps waren auf Luzifer gerichtet.  
"Seev ich hab auua!", schniefte Luzifer, löste sich leicht aus Rows Armen und sah den Tränkemeister aus großen, verweinten Smaragden an.  
"Komm her. Ich mach, dass es nicht mehr weh tut.", lächelte dieser den Jungen erleichtert an, ging auf die Knie und streckte seine Hand nach dem kleinen aus. Dieser kroch auch sofort zu dem Tränkemeister und ließ sich von dem verarzten.  
Währenddessen hatte das ältere Walross sich wieder aufgerichtet. Hinter ihm versteckte sich das Pferdegesicht und neben ihm stand das andere Walross.  
"VERSCHWIINDEN SIE SOFORT AUS MEINEM HAUS!!", donnerte der Älteste los.  
"Sei vorsichtig, wie du mit uns redest!", zischte Dray sauer zurück.  
"Dray, lass es. Wir haben, was wir wollten. Um den Rest werden sich Ric und Sal kümmern. Wir sollten den Kleinen erst mal nach Hause bringen.", meinte Row und ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Bedrohlich funkelte sie die Dursleys an.  
"DAS BALG BLEIBT HIER!", schrie das Walross.  
"Passen sie auf, wie sie über mein Patenkind reden.", zischte Row die Dursleys kalt an, während Remus Dray und Herm Ginny festhielten. Diese wollten bei den letzten Worten der Dursleys auf die drei losgehen.  
Durch die fünf bedrohlich und wütend blitzenden Augenpaare und die drei auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäbe (Ginny, Draco und Row) verängstigt, drückten sich die Dursleys näher an die Wand hinter sich.  
"Wir können gehen.", ertönte Severus kalte, wütende Stimme.  
"Heim?", fragte Luzifer nur und sah bittend in die Runde.  
"Ja, Kleiner. Wir gehen Heim. Wir haben uns alle schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht.", meinte Severus beruhigend.  
"Ich geh schnell nach Hogwarts, ehe Salazar den Schulleiter noch in der Luft zerfetzt.", meinte Row und sah auffordernd zu den anderen.  
"Aber...", warf Dray wütend ein.  
"Kein aber, Dray. Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft vor einem Vierjährigen einen Mord begehen, oder?", meinte Remus ebenso wütend.  
Brummend und einen letzten wütenden Blick auf die Dursleys werfend, disapparierte Dray, gefolgt von Remus, Herm, Ginny, Severus, der Diamond auf dem Arm hatte und zuletzt Row, die direkt nach Hogwarts in die große Halle apparierte.

-Flashback ende-

Mit einem lauten Knall apparierte Salazar in der Eingangshalle und sah sich suchend um. Als er seine kleine Familie auf der Türschwelle zum großem Saal sitzen sah, ging er sofort auf sie zu, kniete sich vor ihr hin und schloss seine Arme um die drei Weinenden.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem man Luzifer endlich andere Sachen angezogen hatte, saßen Ric und Sal nebeneinander auf der Couch, den einen Arm jeweils um die Taille des anderen geschlungen und die beiden verweinten, sich noch immer aneinander festhaltenden, Jungen auf dem Schoß.  
Alle anderen hatten sich erleichtert um die kleine Familie gesetzt.  
Row und Hel saßen zu Füßen der beiden anderen Gründer an der Couch angelehnt, damit sie immer einen guten Blick auf Diamond und Luzifer hatten.  
"Mein Süßer, was ist denn passiert, weißt du das?", fragte Row Luzifer leise und liebevoll.  
"Ich...ich wollte den Schnee angucken. Da bin ich aufgestanden und auf die Terrasse gegangen. Und da...da war auf einmal jemand, der hat mich von hinten gepackt und mir was widerlich stinkendes auf die Nase gedrückt. Dann ist alles ganz dunkel geworden. Als ich aufgewacht bin, da...da war ich in meinem Schrank bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Ich will da nie mehr hin. Bitte!", bei den letzten Worten liefen Luzifer wieder Tränen über die Wangen und er sah verzweifelt und bittend zwischen seinen Eltern und seinen Patentanten hin und her.  
"Nie mehr. Versprochen.", flüsterte Sal und drückte die Jungen noch etwas näher an sich.  
"Warum hast du mich nicht wach gemacht?", fragte Diamond.  
"Ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte Luzifer entschuldigend seinem Bruder zu.  
"Tu das nie mehr. Lass mich nie mehr so lange alleine. Ich hab ganz doll fiel Angst gekriegt als du auf einmal weg warst."  
"Hast du gespürt, wie er vom Gelände verschwunden ist?", fragte Hel Diamond.  
"Ja...auf einmal war er ganz weit weg. Darum bin ich geweckt worden.", flüsterte Diamond, der mit Grauen an den Morgen zurückdachte. Es war schrecklich für ihn als er aufgewacht war und sein Bruder nicht mehr bei ihm war.  
"Und da hast du gleich angefangen zu schreien.", meinte Row.  
Diamond nickte.  
"Das hast du gut gemacht. Wer weiß, ob und in welchem Zustand wir ihn sonst gefunden hätten.", flüsterte Hel dem Kleinen zu und strich beruhigend über Diamonds Wange.  
"Seid ihr böse?", fragte Luzifer ängstlich.  
"Nein, mein Kleiner. Du kannst nichts dafür.", meinte Ric und drückte erst Luzifer und dann Diamond einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ihr beide könnt nichts dafür."  
"Was passiert jetzt mit seinen Entführern?", fragte eine aufgelöste Molly Weasley. Sie konnte es ihrem jüngsten Sohn nicht verzeihen, dass dieser den Jungen entführt und zu Dumbledore gebracht hatte. Ihr Sohn hatte sich im letzten Jahr schon zu viel geleistet, einschließlich des Angriffes auf Harry, bei dem ihre Freundschaft unwiderruflich zerstört wurde.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

-Flashback-

Es war kurz nach beginn des siebten Schuljahres in Hogwarts. Harry hatte Draco Malfoy, ohne das Wissen seiner Freunde, zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. Dieser hatte erstaunlicherweise sogar angenommen und nun saßen sie sich in zwei gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem prasselnden Kamin im Raum der Wünsche gegenüber.  
"Malfoy, ich wollte mit dir über diese sinnlosen und absolut kindischen Streitereien reden.", begann Harry in neutralem Tonfall.  
Der Malfoyerbe hob nur in alter Manier eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Gegenüber abschätzend an.  
"Ich finde, wir sind inzwischen alt genug unsere Differenzen in einem vernünftigen Gespräch beizulegen und uns nicht gleich haufenweise Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen.", fuhr Harry, nachdem er einige Zeit auf eine Erwiderung seines Gegenübers gewartet hatte, ungerührt fort.  
"Du willst also, dass wir aufhören uns zu streiten?", fragte der Malfoyerbe in kühlen Tonfall nach.  
Harry lächelte.  
"Das hast jetzt du gesagt. Ich hab nichts gegen unsere Wortgefechte, solange sie auf einer zivilisierten Ebene liegen und sich nicht verletzend auf uns oder andere auswirken. Im Gegenteil, es würde mir sogar fehlen, mich mit dir zu zoffen. Aber wenn, dann bitte ohne Magie. Das ist kindisch und bringt uns nur Ärger."  
"Warum?", fragte der Malfoyerbe nur kühl nach.  
"Ich werde im Laufe dieses Schuljahres wahrscheinlich gegen Voldemort antreten dürfen und der Alte erwartet von mir, dass ich ihn töte. Sollte ich dies nicht schaffen, will ich mit der Gewissheit sterben, dass ich alles mit den Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, geklärt habe."  
Für einen kurzen Moment entgleisten dem Malfoy sämtliche Gesichtszüge und er sah erstaunt seinen Gegenüber an.  
"Ich bin wichtig für dich?"  
"Ja. Du, Snape, Herm und Ginny waren die ganze Zeit über die einzigen, die mich wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt haben und nicht wie etwas besonderes.", lächelte Harry seinen Gegenüber an.  
"Wie meinst du das? Dir hat es doch gefallen, immer im Rampenlicht zu stehen."  
"Nein. Das hat es nie. Weißt du, ich bin in meinem Leben immer von einem Hoch ins nächste Tief gefallen. Ich wurde von einem namenlosen, unwichtigen Waisenjungen zu einem Helden gemacht, was ich selbst nie wollte. Der Großteil meiner Taten beruht auf verdammt viel Glück. Versteh doch, Malfoy, ich habe die ganze Zeit einen Namen gelebt. Erst Harry, den nichtsnutzigen, faulen Freak, bei meinen Verwandten. Dann Harry Potter, den Jungen-der-lebt, Retter der Zauberwelt und was weiß ich noch alles, bei Dumbledore. Mich hat nie jemand gefragt, was ich will. Der Mensch, der hinter diesen zwei Welten liegt wurde nie berücksichtigt. Außer von euch vieren.  
Ihr wart die Ersten und Einzigen, die mich wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt und mir ihre Meinung offen ins Gesicht gesagt haben. Das war es, was ich immer wollte. Ein ganz normales Kind sein. Und das konnte ich nur bei euch vieren.  
Deshalb bist du mir wichtig...Draco."  
Angesprochener ließ sich seufzend in dem Sessel zurückfallen und dachte über das eben Gehörte nach.  
"Warum jetzt?"  
"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass bald etwas passieren wird, dass es mir nicht mehr möglich macht, es später zu tun. Eigentlich hab ich das ja schon seit einem Jahr vor, aber...ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du reagieren würdest und ich glaube, mir läuft so langsam die Zeit davon."  
"Warum hast du damals meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen?"  
"Ich hatte nie Freunde. Dafür hat mein Cousin stets gesorgt. Dann kam Ron. Er setzte sich einfach so zu mir ins Abteil und hat sich mit mir unterhalten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich darüber war, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mich mochte.  
Als du dann aufgetaucht bist und ihn beleidigt hast, wurde ich wütend. Er war immerhin der erste Freund, den ich je hatte.  
Darum hab ich später auch deine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen."  
"Wissen Wiesel und Granger, dass du hier bist?"  
"Nein. Es geht sie nichts an. Wir sind zwar Freunde, aber ich lasse mir von ihnen nicht mein Leben diktieren."  
Draco erhob sich.  
"Erwarte jetzt aber bloß nicht, dass ich nett zu den beiden bin, Harry.", mit diesen Worten verließ der Malfoyerbe den Raum der Wünsche und ließ einen erleichtert lächelnden Harry zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen grüßten sich die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde freundlich, was sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts verbreitete. Ron und Hermine stellten den Goldjungen in der Pause zur Rede.  
"Sag mal was sollte das? Du kannst zu so einem Mini-Todesser nicht freundlich sein.", keifte Ron ihn an.  
"Was ich kann und was nicht entscheide ich noch immer selbst. Und nenn ihn nicht Mini-Todesser. Mir ist bis jetzt nämlich noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Draco ein schwarzes Mal trägt."  
"Draco! Du nennst diesen Abschaum beim Vornamen! Das..", noch ehe Ron seinen Satz beendet hatte, unterbrach Hermine ihn.  
"War das dein wichtiger Termin gestern Abend?"  
"Ja. Ich war der Meinung, dass diese Kindereien aufhören müssen und hab mich mit Draco unterhalten. Er mag euch zwar immer noch nicht, aber wir werden uns nicht mehr gegenseitig Verfluchen."  
"Wie kannst du ihm das Glauben, er ist ein Slytherin!", schrie Ron. Inzwischen lauschte der gesamte Pausenhof dem Gespräch.  
"Du bist viel zu verbohrt, Ron. Werd erwachsen, dann reden wir weiter.", meinte Harry, drehte sich um und verließ den Pausenhof. Hermine folgte ihm, während Ron sprachlos zurück blieb.  
"Warum?", fragte sie nur, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.  
"Weil ich es tun wollte, bevor es zu spät ist."  
"Wegen Voldemort?"  
"Ja. Ich spüre, dass bald etwas passieren wird. Ich weiß nur nicht, was."  
"Sieht aus, als wärst du doch endlich erwachsen geworden.", lächelte Hermine ihn an.  
"Nein, Herm. Ich hab nur angefangen das zu tun, was ich für richtig halte und nicht so wie vorher, was alle von mir erwarten."

Ron versuchte noch die ganze nächste Woche Harry davon zu überzeugen, Draco wieder wie vorher zu behandeln. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er damit die Nerven sämtlicher Gryffindors ziemlich strapazierte. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors hatten sich vorerst zurück gehalten. Als sie jedoch feststellten, dass durch die beginnende Freundschaft zwischen Draco und Harry, sich auch das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin insgesamt verbessert hatte, gaben sie der neuen Situation eine Chance.  
Die Lehrer waren über diese Wendung äußerst überrascht. Der Unterricht mit den beiden Häusern gestaltete sich so gut wie nie zuvor, da das Arbeitsklima an sich entspannter war. Es fielen kaum noch Flüche auf den Gängen der Schule und man konnte vereinzelt sogar einige Slytherins und Gryffindors friedlich miteinander reden sehen.  
Draco hatte sich inzwischen mit Hermine ausgesprochen und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass sie für eine Mugglegeborene gar nicht so schlimm war. Man konnte mit ihr vernünftig reden, sie besaß Humor und sie war eine ausgesprochen gute Lernhilfe.  
Man sah Harry und Hermine meist zusammen mit Draco, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson.  
Ginny hatte offensichtlich den Platz von Ron in dem Goldenen Trio Gryffindors eingenommen.  
Ron wurde meist ignoriert. Er ging mit seiner Sturheit und seinem ewigen Gemecker den meisten auf die Nerven, wodurch er bald von allen ausgegrenzt wurde.  
Die Höhe war allerdings, als er nach Zaubertränke versuchte Harry und Draco zu verfluchen. Allerdings war er für Harry zu langsam. Dieser blockte den Fluch ab.  
Snape hatte es mitbekommen und verdonnerte Ron zu mehreren Wochen Nachsitzen. Wurde Ron vorher schon ausgegrenzt, so wurde er jetzt vollkommen ignoriert. Außer von den Lehrern die so nett waren, ihm für jede nicht gewusste Antwort und jede nicht erledigte Aufgabe Unmengen an Strafarbeiten zu geben.  
Von dem Tag an konnte Harry Ron nicht mehr als Freund ansehen. Zu sehr war er über diesen feigen Angriff schockiert und zu wichtig war ihm die Sache mit Draco.  
So hatte Ron Harrys Vertrauen zerstört und seine Freundschaft verloren.

-Flashback ende-

"Sie werden dafür bezahlen.", meinte Sal.  
"Um die Dursleys kümmern wir uns persönlich. Unsere Gesetze verlangen, dass sie bestraft werden. Severus, ich möchte dich bitten, die Vertreter des Adels zusammen zu rufen und ihnen die gesamte Situation zu erklären. Sag ihnen auch, dass es sich bei dem entführten Jungen um den künftigen Vampirkönig handelt.  
Um Dumbledore kümmern wir uns selbst. Sollte er bis Ende der Weihnachtsferien Hogwarts nicht verlassen haben, wird er die Magie des Schlosses zu spüren bekommen. Sollte er es verlassen, ist er nicht mehr durch unseren Bann geschützt und wird unter unserem Volk als Freiwild gehandelt.  
Was diesen Ron angeht, so wird dieser sich vor dem Vampirrat verantworten müssen. Dort wird eine gerechte Strafe gefällt.", erklärte Row.  
"Dazu müsst ihr ihn erst mal finden.", meinte Herm.  
"Wir werden ihn finden. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viele Beschützer der Kleine hat, sobald raus kommt, dass er der Vampirkönig ist. Unser Volk hat zu lange auf ihn gewartet, als dass sie ihn jetzt nicht schützen würden, bis er in der Lage ist, den Titel anzunehmen.", meinte Hel.  
"Wir werden ihn vorstellen müssen.", meinte Ric.  
"Nur dem Rat, das sind mehr als genug Leute.", erwiderte Sal ruhig.  
"Was ist dieser Rat?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete Draco.  
"Der Rat ist eine Zusammenkunft aller Abgesandten der verschiedenen Rassen. Er umfasst um die zweihundert Leute, wobei jede Rasse zwei bis drei Abgesandte, die vom restlichen Volk im Abstand von fünf Jahren gewählt werden."  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny.  
"Meine Mutter war eine Zeit lang Abgesandte der Veelas. Daher weiß ich es."  
"Narzissa Black?", fragte Godric.  
"Ja. Warum?"  
"Nun, sie wurde vor knapp einem Jahr neu gewählt, da sie allerdings zur Zeit in Askaban sitzt, muss entweder eine Neuwahl stattfinden, was allerdings ziemlich aufwendig wäre, oder aber du, als ihr einziges Kind, übernimmst den Posten bis zur nächsten Neuwahl.", meinte Row.  
"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das geht und was ich machen muss.", protestierte Dray.  
"Da die Veelas zur Zeit drei Abgesandte haben, dürfte es kein Problem sein, wenn du dich im Hintergrund hältst, solange du hier bleibst und mit uns auf Luzifer aufpasst. Es kann nur von Vorteil sein, wenn viele verschiedene Rassen bei seiner Erziehung mithelfen.", meinte Hel nachdenklich.  
"Das Ganze ist zum größten Teil sowieso nur repräsentativ. Du gehst zu den Versammlungen, hörst dir an, was die anderen zu meckern haben, gibst deinen Senf dazu und erzählst dann dem Volk grob, was gesagt worden ist.", meinte Sal. "Die eigentliche Arbeit haben die Ratsvorsitzenden. Sie dürfen sich die Beschwerden anhören und müssen darauf reagieren und neue Beschlüsse fassen. Du musst nur entscheiden, ob du findest, dass die Idee gut ist, oder nicht.", meinte Ric und zwinkerte Dray leicht zu.  
"Und wer sind die Ratsvorsitzenden?", fragte Dray.  
"Sitzen vor dir.", meinte Row nur.  
"Ihr vier?"  
"Ja. Die Vampire stehen von all diesen Rassen an höchster Stelle, da wir diejenigen waren, die sich um das Bündnis der Rassen kümmerten. Wir vier sind die derzeit höchsten Vampire, so genannte Lords und Ladys, da der Fürst, der die Legende sprach, vor Jahrhunderten bei dem Versuch einen Streit zwischen Engel und Dämonen zu schlichten, sein Leben ließ. Deshalb sind wir die Ratsvorsitzenden.", meinte Row lächelnd.  
"Aber die Rasen bekämpfen sich doch untereinander.", meinte Herm.  
"Ja. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt lassen wir es in diesen Kämpfen gehen, dann gehen wir meist dazwischen. Es ist wie in Hogwarts. Man kann Streitereien nicht verhindern, dazu sind die Menschen zu unterschiedlich in ihrer Denkweise und ihrer Lebensweise, aber man kann ihn eindämmen, indem man die betreffenden Parteien nicht von vornherein voneinander fern hält, sondern nur darauf achtet, dass sie nicht zu großen Schaden anrichten.  
Weißt du, würde man sie voneinander fern halten, würde sich die Spannung so weit aufbauen, dass es irgendwann zu einem gewaltigen Konflikt kommt, der weitaus verheerendere Schäden anrichten würde, als die kleinen Entladungen zwischendurch."  
"Und der Krieg zwischen Elben und Dämonen vor vierzig Jahren?", fragte Herm interessiert.  
"Nun, da haben wir uns verschätzt und als wir die Lage endlich anständig überblicken konnten, war es bereits zu spät und das Unheil angerichtet."  
"Aber man sieht, dass aus einer Katastrophe dennoch etwas wunderbares entstehen kann.", warf Hel ein.  
Alle sahen sie nur unverständlich an.  
"Überlegt mal. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Lily wirklich wegen des Krieges geboren wurde, dann wäre Luzifer, hätten wir früher eingegriffen, jetzt nicht hier bei uns, sondern würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht existieren."  
"Da hast du recht, meine Liebe.", meinte Ric nur und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Jüngsten der Runde, die friedlich in den Armen von Sal und Ric eingeschlafen waren.

Die Kinder wurden ins Bett gebracht, wo Sal sich, aus Angst, ihnen könnte wieder etwas passieren, dazulegte. Zum Glück war das Bett der Kleinen groß genug, sodass ohne Probleme fünf Erwachsene darauf Platz hatten.  
Ric ging schmunzelnd zurück in den Saal und unterhielt sich mit den dort Anwesenden noch etwas. Nach dem Abendessen, wobei sich keiner dazu überwinden konnte, die drei Schlafenden zu wecken, da sie einfach ein zu niedliches Bild abgaben (Salazar in der Mitte, rechts und links die beiden Kleinen, die sich an ihm festkrallten und teilweise sogar auf ihm lagen).  
Danach zerstreuten sich die Leute.  
Severus ging zusammen mit Draco, der zugestimmt hatte, den Posten seiner Mutter einzunehmen, zu den verschiedenen Abgesandten, um ihnen die derzeitige Situation zu erklären und sie zur Ratsversammlung am 30. Dezember einzuladen.  
Eine größere Gruppe, darunter Ginny und Herm, ging in die Rosalienstraße, um dort noch die letzten Geschenke zu kaufen.  
Der Rest setzte sich meist in kleineren Grüppchen irgendwo im Schloss zusammen um zu reden oder sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen.  
Ric hatte sich von allen anderen abgekapselt und kroch zu seiner kleinen Familie ins Bett, wo er sofort von Salazar und Luzifer beschlagnahmt wurde.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Als Luzifer am nächsten Tag wieder wach wurde, wurde er von wohliger Wärme willkommen geheißen und kuschelte sich näher an die Person neben sich.  
Normalerweise wäre er jetzt aufgestanden, hätte Diamond aus dem Bett gejagt, sich, mehr schlecht als recht, angezogen und wäre durchs Haus getigert. So verzichtete er darauf und kuschelte sich näher an Salazar, wo er nach wenigen Sekunden wegdöste.

Als sich die ersten im Speisesaal zum Frühstück trafen, breitete sich Sorge aus. Es war halb neun am Morgen und normalerweise hätte Luzifer den Großteil der Anwesenden schon vor mindestens einer Stunde geweckt, was auch der Grund war, weshalb sie wach waren.  
Sofort wurde ins Zimmer der Kinder gespäht. Die ganze Familie lag in einem Bett zusammengekuschelt und schlief selig. Als Row dann allerdings näher ans Bett trat, zeichnete sich Sorge auf ihr Gesicht. Luzifer hatte rote Wangen und sah leicht verschwitzt aus. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken und zuckte sofort wieder zurück.  
Der Junge hatte hohes Fieber.  
Nachdem sie Hel gebeten hatte, Severus zu wecken und her zu holen, weckte sie Sal und Ric auf.  
Diese blinzelten Row nur beleidigt an und wollten sich eigentlich umdrehen um weiter zu schlafen, als ihr Blick auf Luzifer fiel.  
"Er hat Fieber. Severus ist schon unterwegs.", meinte Row nur, als sie die besorgten Blicke der männlichen Gründer sah.  
In diesem Moment betrat Severus das Zimmer und scheuchte gleich alle raus. Nur Sal weigerte sich standhaft das Zimmer zu verlassen, während Ric Diamond aufweckte und ihn mit vor die Tür nahm.

Eine viertel Stunde später öffnete Severus die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und stand gleich einer Horde besorgter Menschen gegenüber.  
"Der ganze Stress gestern war etwas zu viel für ihn und sein Kreislauf ist zusammengebrochen. Morgen dürfte er wieder fit sein.", meinte der Tränkemeister nur.  
"Darf ich zu Lu?", fragte Diamond mit großen Augen und sah ihn mit bittendem Blick an.  
"Ja, aber er darf das Bett nicht verlassen."  
"Und wie willst du das anstellen? Den müssen wir schon festbinden, wenn er liegen bleiben soll.", meinte Ginny.  
"Ähm.", meldete sich Hermines Mutter zu Wort. "Als Hermine mir geschrieben hat, dass hier auch zwei Kleinkinder wohnen, hab ich den Dachboden durchsucht und noch zwei ihrer alten Märchenbücher gefunden. Wir könnten ihm ja vorlesen."  
"Gute Idee. So wie er Bücher liebt müsste das sogar klappen. Ich hol sie schnell, sie sind in deinem Koffer, oder?", fragte Hermine. Nach einem Nicken ihrer Mutter rannte sie los, um die Bücher zu holen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Luzifer und Diamond im Bett und hörten zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Märchen. Die Erwachsenen wechselten sich mit dem Vorlesen ab. Nur Salazar blieb die ganze Zeit bei seinen Kindern und die drei kuschelten sich im Bett zusammen.  
Nach dem Mittagessen, welches den dreien ans Bett gebracht wurde, gesellte sich auch Godric wieder zu ihnen.  
Wenn auch die Tatsache, dass Luzifer krank war, jeden traurig machte, so hatte es doch ein gutes. Man konnte den Weihnachtsbaum im großen Wohnzimmer schmücken und die Geschenke darunter legen, ohne den beiden Kleinen die Überraschung zu verderben.

Luzifer und Diamond wachten am nächsten Morgen zeitgleich auf. Godric hatte Salazar irgendwann doch dazu überreden können, die beiden alleine zu lassen, sodass sie jetzt alleine im Bett lagen.  
Luzifer rutschte sofort von der Bettkante und tappste auf den Schrank zu. Langsam folgte Diamond ihm.  
"Geht's dir besser?", fragte er besorgt.  
"Mhm. Aber jetzt mag ich nicht mehr im Bett liegen.", mit diesen Worten zog Luzifer wahllos irgendwelche Klamotten von sich und Diamond (da beide gleich groß waren, wurden die Klamotten der beiden einfach in einen Schrank gelegt) hervor und zog sich an. Dass der Pullover verkehrt herum war und der Drachen nach vorne gehörte, ignorierte er gekonnt.  
"Sollen wir Dad und Daddy wecken?", fragte Diamond, während er sich seinen Pullover, ebenfalls verkehrt herum, über den Kopf zog.  
"Nein. Heute ist Weihnachten. Mein Onkel und meine Tante waren immer ganz böse, wenn ich sie an einem Feiertag geweckt hab."  
"Meinst du, wir kriegen Geschenke?", fragte Diamond leicht hoffend.  
"Nein. Aber solange ich dich hab, hab ich das beste Geschenk schon.", lächelte Luzifer seinen Bruder leicht traurig an.  
Auch Diamonds Blick wurde leicht traurig. Weshalb Luzifer ihn in den Arm nahm.  
"Nicht traurig sein. Ich schenk dir was."  
"Was denn?"  
"Ein Versprechen. Ich versprech dir, dass ich dich nie, nie wieder allein lasse und immer auf dich aufpassen werde.", lächelte Luzifer.  
"Und ich versprech dir, dass ich nicht mehr so viel Angst haben werde und immer bei dir bleibe, ja?"  
"Ja."  
Lächelnd verließen die beiden Jungen ihr Zimmer und gingen in die kleine Bibliothek am Ende des Ganges. Das leichte, gold-silberne Leuchten, dass beide bei ihrem Versprechen umgeben hatte, nahmen sie nicht wahr.

Verwundernd blinzelnd öffnete Salazar seine Augen und kuschelte sich näher an Godric, der noch selig vor sich hin träumte. Die Verbindung, die er Jahrelang zu Diamond hatte, war abgerissen. Aber das war nicht möglich. Diamond war noch zu jung, sich zu binden und da seine Magie im Haus noch deutlich zu spüren war, konnte er auch nicht tot sein. Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch, weckte Salazar seinen Liebsten.  
"Was ist den los?", brummte Ric unwillig.  
"Meine Verbindung zu Diamond ist weg.", meinte Salazar ohne umschweife.  
Dieser Satz brachte Leben in Godric. Er saß mit einem Schlag kerzengerade im Bett und sah Sal aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"WAS!! Aber...seine Magie...ich spür sie doch noch."  
"Ich weiß. Irgendwas muss passiert sein. Lass uns nachsehen."

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten Godric und Salazar mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck die Bibliothek. Die beiden Kleinen waren nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Auch bei einem der anderen hatten sie sich nicht verkrochen. Entweder sie waren hier, oder sie streunten mal wieder ziellos durchs Schloss.

Aufatmend zeigte Godric auf die Couch, auf der Luzifer und Diamond aneinandergekuschelt saßen und in einem Buch lasen. Zumindest versuchten sie es.  
"Hey meine Süßen, warum habt ihr uns nicht aufgeweckt?", fragte Salazar, während er auf die beiden Kleinen zuging, die jetzt erstaunt ihre Väter betrachteten.  
"Warum?", fragte Luzifer einfach mal. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum Salzar das fragte. Seine Verwandten durfte er doch auch an einem Sonn- oder Feiertag nicht wecken. Nur unter der Woche.  
"Na, sonst weckt ihr doch auch das ganze Haus auf."  
"Aber heut ist doch Weihnachten."  
"Das macht doch nichts, ihr könnt uns wecken, egal welchen Tag wir haben. Wir sind das alle schon so gewohnt, dass wir uns sogar Sorgen machen, wenn ihr uns nicht wecken kommt.", lächelte Ric, kniete sich vor seine Söhne und begann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ihre Pullover richtig herum zu drehen. Beide ließen das kommentarlos über sich ergehen, da sie es schon kannten.  
Ric fiel allerdings sofort etwas auf.  
"Was habt ihr denn heute Morgen schon alles gemacht?"  
"Wir sind aufgeweckt worden, haben uns angezogen und sind hier her gegangen.", meinte Luzifer und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Er wusste nicht, warum sein Daddy so eine komische Frage stellte. Immerhin machten sie das jeden Morgen, na ja, mit Ausnahme von gestern. Da durfte er ja nicht aufstehen. Ob es daran lag?  
"Ich darf doch wieder aufstehen, oder?"  
"Natürlich, Teufelchen. Aber, habt ihr sonst nichts gemacht? Irgendwas ganz besonderes zueinander gesagt, oder so?"  
"Lu hat mir was vergesprochen.", strahlte Diamond.  
"Was denn, Engelchen?", fragte Sal und setzte sich neben seine kleinen. Ja, sie waren wirklich wie Engel und Teufel. Diamond so brav und ruhig wie ein Engel und Luzifer so unternehmungslustig und manchmal nervend wie ein Teufel in Miniformat.  
"Immer für mich da zu sein, mich nie, nie wieder alleine zu lassen und auf mich aufzupassen.", grinste Diamond.  
"Hast du ihm auch was versprochen?", fragte Sal weiter. Wenn Luzifer wirklich diesen Inhalt ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er seinem Bruder einen Bindungsantrag gemacht. Und da sie ja eigentlich schon beide volljährig sind, wäre er auch gültig, bis sie alt genug waren, die Bindung zu vollziehen, allerdings nur, wenn Diamond auch richtig geantwortet hätte.  
"Ja, dass ich immer bei ihm bleiben werde."  
Sal grinste.  
"Ihr zwei seid echt unglaublich. So jung und schon versprecht ihr euch einander."  
"Dahad? Was heißt ‚einander versprechen'? Ist das, weil wir uns gegenseitig was versprochen haben?", fragte Luzifer neugierig.  
"Nein, mein Kleiner. Das heißt, dass ihr später, wenn ihr groß seid, heiraten werdet."  
"Heiraten?", Luzifer sah Sal fragend an.  
"So wie Daddy und du?", fragte jetzt Diamond.  
"Genau. Das heißt ihr wohnt zusammen, schlaft in einem Bett und habt euch ganz doll lieb."  
"Aber...das machen wir doch jetzt auch schon. Ich hab Di auch schon ganz doll lieb.", meinte Luzifer, der es nicht ganz verstand. Und was machte man, wenn man was nicht verstanden hat? Genau. Nachfragen bis dem Gegenüber die Ohren bluten.  
"Ja, schon, aber Erwachsene haben eine andere Möglichkeit, sich zu zeigen, dass sie sich ganz doll lieb haben.", meinte Ric, nicht auf das penetrante Kopfschütteln seines Liebsten eingehend. Der ahnte nämlich schon, was jetzt kommen musste.  
"Und wie?"  
"Na ja, sie küssen sich und schmusen mit einander."  
Luzifer beugte sich vor und hauchte seinem Bruder, den er immer noch im Arm hielt einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser strahlte und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Bruder.  
"Das machen wir auch. Was macht ihr anders?"  
Jetzt bemerkte auch Ric seinen Fehler. Er hatte schon zu viel erklärt. Jetzt würde Luzifer nicht eher mit nachfragen aufhören, bis sein Daddy ihm ganz genau erklärt hatte, was Erwachsene anders machen. Das würde bedeuten, er müsste ihn aufklären...aber er war doch erst vier Jahre alt!!! Wie erklärte man einem Vierjährigen, was Sex ist??  
Hilfe suchend sah er seinen Mann an, der ihn nur fies angrinste und meinte: "Selbst Schuld. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du es lassen sollst. Jetzt sieh mal zu, wie du das wieder gerade biegen kannst."  
"Na großartig. Verräter.", brummte Ric.  
"Ich lass euch drei hübschen dann mal alleine, damit euer Daddy euch das erklären kann.", grinste Sal, nicht auf Rics entgleisende Gesichtszüge eingehend, stand auf und flüchtete schon fast aus der Bibliothek. Kaum war die große Eichentür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, hörte man nur noch ein schallendes Lachen. Zurück blieben ein verzweifelter Godric, der im Geiste gerade alle Möglichkeiten durchging, doch noch heil aus der Sache raus zukommen, ein verwirrter Diamond, der sich noch näher an seinen Bruder drückte und ein wissbegieriger Luzifer, der nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sein Daddy ihm ganz genau erklärte hatte, was die Erwachsenen jetzt anders machten, wenn sie sich ganz doll lieb hatten.


	11. Kapitel 10

Sal betrat, immer noch lachend, das große Esszimmer und achtete gar nicht auf seine Umgebung. So entging ihm auch, dass er nicht alleine war.  
Severus, Draco, Ginny, Herm, Remus, Fred, George und Molly Weasley waren schon wach und am Frühstücken. Kein Wunder, waren diese auch die Ersten, die Luzifer meist aus den Betten holte, damit sie mit ihm spielten. Nur blöd, dass er bald das Interesse verlor und sich aufmachte, den Nächsten zu wecken. Tja, und nun waren sie das frühe Aufstehen so gewöhnt, dass sie von selbst wach wurden und nicht mehr einschlafen konnten. Schon dämlich, wenn man sich an alles gewöhnen konnte.  
"Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte Ginny als erstes.  
Jetzt realisierte auch Sal, dass noch weitere Personen anwesend waren und setzte sich glucksend dazu.  
"Na ja...so wie's aussieht haben sich unsere zwei Kleinen heute aus Versehen miteinander verlobt. Luzifer wollte natürlich ganz genau wissen, was das bedeutet und Ric hat versucht, das Ganze kindgerecht zu erklären. Luzifer meinte dann, dass die zwei sich ja jetzt auch schon ganz doll lieb hätten und da meinte Ric eben, dass Erwachsene es sich anders zeigen können, wie gern sie sich haben und jetzt sitzt er oben und darf sich überlegen, wie er _das_ einem Vierjährigen erklärt.", grinste Sal.  
"Und du hast dich verzogen, oder wie?", grinste jetzt auch Fred.  
"Natürlich. Ich hab ihm eindeutige Zeichen gegeben, dass er lieber ruhig sein sollte. Jetzt kann er sehen, wie er klar kommt."  
"Man bist du fies.", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, jedoch breit grinsend.  
"Du, Mum, waren wir eigentlich auch so schlimm?", fragte George.  
"Hm, nicht immer. Luzifer will ja ständig alles ganz genau wissen. Ihr habt euch eigentlich immer recht gut ablenken lassen, wenn's doch mal zu brenzlig wurde. Bei Luzifer klappt das nicht. Wenn er mal angefangen hat, möchte er auch ganz genau über alles aufgeklärt werden, bevor er sich etwas anderem zuwendet. Aber ich glaube, würde Diamond versuchen ihn abzulenken, würde es funktionieren."  
"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Sal wissen. Tipps waren immer gut. Vor allem von einer Mutter, die schon einige Kinder groß gezogen hatte.  
"Nun ja, Luzifer ist ja immer ziemlich fixiert darauf das zu Ende zu bringen, was er angefangen hat. Aber ich glaube, würde Diamond ihn fragen, ob er mit ihm was anderes macht, würde Luzifer so ziemlich alles stehen und liegen lassen, um Diamond den Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Das heißt also, wenn wir Luzifer das nächste mal dazu bringen wollen, etwas anderes zu machen, müssen wir nur Diamond davon überzeugen, dass er Luzifer darum bitten soll etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen?"

„Genau. Allerdings macht Diamond nie etwas mit, das Luzifer nicht machen will. Das heißt, er wird auf jeden Fall erst mal Luzifer fragen, ob er das auch machen will und wenn der gerade mit was anderem beschäftigt ist, wird Diamond ihm über kurz oder lang Gesellschaft leisten."

„Oh man. Das ist mir zu kompliziert am frühen Morgen.", meinte Salazar nur.

Die Tür ging auf und ein missmutig dreinblickender Godric betrat mit Luzifer und Diamond den Raum.

„Wie hast du dich gedrückt?", fragte Sal grinsend.

„Gar nicht. Diamond hat Hunger bekommen. Somit hab ich Gnadenfrist.", brummte Ric.

„Dann ist ja gut. Nach dem Frühstück ist Bescherung, vielleicht wird deine Gnadenfrist dadurch verlängert.", meinte Molly.

„Hm. Du Sal, wir hatten doch mal so ein Buch über das Thema, weißt du, wo das ist?"

„Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich geb Luzifer das Buch und sobald er lesen kann, kann er es selbst herausfinden."

„Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen hart für einen vierjährigen ist?", wollte Molly wissen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie noch recht lange vier sein werden.", meinte Ric dazu.

„Wie meinst du das?", mischte Draco sich ein. Er hatte die beiden Knirpse schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen.

„Na ja. Ihre Seelen haben sich vollständig verfestigt. Das heißt, sie müssten bald altern. Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung, was dabei passieren wird. Es könnte sein, dass sie einige Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben zurückbekommen, allerdings kann es genauso gut sein, dass sie einfach nur älter werden. Auch hab ich keine Ahnung, um wie viel sie altern. Ich denke, dass geht nach Luzifer."

„Warum nach ihm?", fragte Salazar, während er seinen beiden Söhnen beim Essen zu sah.

Die beiden waren so darin vertieft, ihre Brote zu schmieren, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, dass über sie geredet wurde.

„Weil die Verjüngung auch nach ihm ging. Ihre Seelen streben nach Harmonie zwischen den Körpern. Deshalb wurde der Altersunterschied ja auch durch ihre Verjüngung ausgemerzt. Sie werden bis zu dem Punkt, an welchem Luzifer in seiner Entwicklung, sprich, bis er sein vorheriges Alter wieder erreicht hat, schneller altern, als normal. Ihre Entwicklung an sich, wird sich nach Luzifers Stand ändern und wird sich wohl an seiner vorherigen Entwicklung messen. Sprich, er altert um die Zahl an Jahren, die er in der Zwischenzeit aufgeholt hat. Jedes Kind macht, während es aufwächst, verschiedene Erfahrungen und sobald er die Erfahrung, die er in seiner früheren Kindheit verpasst hat, nachgeholt hat, wird er älter werden und Diamond mit ihm."

„Wie kann man am frühen Morgen nur so viel denken.", meinte Sal, als Ric mit seinen Ausführungen geendet hatte und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. Erst Molly und jetzt auch noch sein Mann. Dabei schlief er doch noch fast.

Eine kleine Hand, die über seinen Kopf strich, ließ Sal aufblicken. Er sah direkt in zwei besorgt dreinblickende Smaragde.

„Alles okay?", fragte Lu ängstlich.

Sal lächelte ihn an und hob ihn dann auf seinen Schoß, wo er ihn glücklich lächelnd fest hielt. Luzifer kuschelte sich nur noch mehr an seinen Dad und sah ihn weiterhin besorgt an.

Sal gab seinem Kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und meinte: „Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur noch müde."

Erleichtert lächelte jetzt auch Luzifer, kuschelte sich noch näher an seinen Dad und schloss die Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er auf ein mal furchtbar müde. Er murmelte noch ein müdes: „Hab dich lieb, Dad.", ehe er einschlief. Ebenso wie Diamond, der sich bei seinem Daddy verkrochen hatte.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

„Die beiden scheinen auch noch nicht wirklich wach zu sein. Komm, Sal, wir bringen sie wieder ins Bett.", mit diesen Worten stand Ric mit Diamond auf dem Arm vorsichtig auf. Salazar folgte ihm, ebenfalls darauf bedacht, Luzifer nicht zu wecken. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche und trugen ihre Söhne zurück in deren Zimmer.

Dort angekommen legten sie die beiden ins Bett und deckten sie zu. Sofort kuschelten sich die beiden Kleinen aneinander. Leise und schmunzelnd verließen die beiden Gründer wieder das Zimmer ihrer Kinder.

Das helle Leuchten, dass die Kleinen umschloss, bekamen sie nicht mehr mit.

In den nächsten Stunden versammelte sich auch der Rest des Hauses, mehr oder weniger wach, im großen Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie mit der Bescherung zu warten, bis die zwei Kleinen wieder wach waren.

Gegen Mittag ertönte an der Haustür die Klingel.

Verwirrt verließ Salazar den Raum um die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, wer sie da an Weihnachten störte.

Nach wenigen Minuten betrat er das Wohnzimmer wieder, hinter ihm eine blonde Frau.

„Mum!", rief Draco, der seine Mutter sofort erkannt hatte und auf sie zuging.

„Draco.", freudig schloss Narzissa ihren Sohn in die Arme.

„Was ist passiert. Wie kommst du hier her?", fragte der Blonde mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich wurde vom Zaubereiministerium begnadigt, da sie herausgefunden hatten, dass ich nichts mit den Taten deines Vaters zu tun hatte. Seit dem suche ich dich. Ich kam her, um die Gründer zu fragen, ob sie mir vielleicht helfen könnten. Was machst du hier, mein Kleiner?"

„Ich wohne hier.", antwortete Draco, während er sich lächelnd von seiner Mutter löste und sie auf die nächstbeste Couch dirigierte.

„Wie kommt es denn dazu?", fragte Narzissa verwundert in den Raum.

Draco begann, zusammen mit den anderen Anwesenden, zu erklären, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war.

„Und wo sind die Kleinen jetzt? Ich würde mich gern bei Harry entschuldigen."

„Sie schlafen und nenn ihn nicht Harry. Er heißt jetzt Luzifer."

„Aber in einem Punkt hat Narzissa recht, wir sollten die beiden wecken, sonst schlafen sie uns heute Abend nicht ein.", meinte Godric und erhob sich.

„Warte, ich komm mit.", auch Salazar erhob sich und folgte seinem Geliebten aus dem Raum.

Vor der Zimmertür der Kleinen angekommen, hörten sie Schluchzen. Verwirrt betraten die beiden Gründer den Raum und blieben geschockt in der Tür stehen.

Auf dem Bett saßen zwei in etwa sechs bis sieben Jahre alte Jungen. Beide waren blass und wirkten abgemagert. Einer von ihnen weinte Herzzerreißen, während der andere versuchte, ihn zu trösten.

Bei dem Weinenden konnte man ganz deutlich eine geschwollene Wange erkennen. Der eigentlich grüne Pullover wies auf manchen Stellen dunkle Flecken auf.

„Ich hol Severus.", mit diesen Worten drehte Godric sich um und eilte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um den Tränkemeister und Heiler des Hauses zu holen.

Salazar indes ging auf das Bett zu und kniete sich davor, um mit den beiden Jungen auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Hey ihr zwei.", sprach Salazar die beiden vorsichtig an.

Der Tröstende der beiden hob den Kopf und glanzlose Saphire blickten den Gründer lange an. Dann begannen die Saphire zu leuchten und Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in ihnen.

„Dad. Was ist passiert? Ich hatte einen ganz schlimmen Traum und als ich aufgewacht bin, hat Lu geweint."

„Ach mein, Kleiner, das ist kompliziert zu erklären. Jetzt schaun wir erst mal, dass es Luzifer wieder besser geht. Severus kommt gleich. Ja?"

„Okay.", meinte Diamond und wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, dem er beruhigend über den Kopf strich.

Einige Sekunden später betrat Severus den Raum, gefolgt von Rowena, Helga, Godric und Remus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus, während er sich dem Bett näherte.

„Sie sind gewachsen. Allerdings so, wie sie es in ihrer ersten Kindheit sind und Luzifer ist verletzt.", sanft streichte Salazar Luzifer bei diesen Worten über die Wange.

Der Kleine öffnete seine Smaragde und sah seinen Vater leicht desorientiert an.

Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Severus.

„Onkel Sev, ich hab aua.", sagte er kraftlos.

„Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Das ist gleich wieder gut, ja."

„Mhm.", damit setzte Luzifer sich vorsichtig und unter Schmerzen auf. Salazar setzte sich derweil neben die Kleinen und zog Diamond in seine Arme.

Mit einem Wink von Severus Zauberstab saß Luzifer nur in Boxershorts auf dem Bett.

Die Anwesenden keuchten erschrocken auf.

Der Kleine war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Unzählige blaue Flecken, welche schon grünlich und vereinzelt schwarz, waren, zierten den abgemagerten Körper. Des weiteren zeichneten sich unzählige Striemen, die vereinzelt schon eiterten, den Oberkörper des Jungen. Seinen rechten Arm hielt er mit der linken Hand fest und er hing merkwürdig schlaff am Körper des Jungen.

„Bei Merlin. Ich wusste zwar, dass Harry keine schöne Kindheit hatte, aber das hätte ich nie vermutet.", erklang die geschockte Stimme von Remus.

Severus schluckte einmal schwer und sprach dann einen Diagnosezauber auf Luzifer.

„Und?", wollte Godric, der jetzt neben Salazar saß, ungeduldig wissen.

„Er hat, bis auf die äußeren Verletzungen, auch noch ein paar geprellte und angebrochene Rippen, einen gebrochenen Arm, einige Prellungen und leichte Quetschungen. Des weiteren leidet er unter Unterernährung, besser gesagt, er ist halb verhungert."

„Kriegst du das wieder hin?", wollte Row wissen.

„Die inneren Verletzungen sind schnell verheilt. Die äußeren könnten etwas länger brauchen, vor allem, da ich die vorhandenen Narben verschwinden lassen möchte. Zu essen bekommt er hier ja genug, also wird sich das mit der Zeit auch legen. Zum Glück hab ich alles hier.", mit diesen Worten öffnete Severus die schwarze Tasche, die er auf Anraten Godrics noch aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte.

Er gab Luzifer einige Tränke, die die Brüche und Prellungen heilen ließen, einen Schmerztrank und einen Aufbautrank. Dann nahm er ihn vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn ins Badezimmer wo er beruhigend auf den Jungen einredend, die Wunden wusch, desinfizierte und mit einer heilenden Salbe bestrich, ehe er Verbände darum legte. Die geschwollene Wange heilte sofort. Einige der halbverheilten Striemen verschwanden, ebenso wie die blauen, grünen und schwarzen Flecken, ebenfalls sofort. Die offenen Wunden schlossen sich und die eiternden gingen zurück.

Als er fertig war, trug er Luzifer aus dem Bad und setzte ihn wieder aufs Bett, wo Salazar ihn vorsichtig anzog.

Stumme Tränen rannen dem Jungen bei der Behandlung über die Wangen, doch er hielt tapfer durch.

„Wollt ihr zwei mir erzählen, was ihr geträumt habt?", fragte Severus vorsichtig, während er sich zu dem Rest aufs Bett setzte, wo Godric Diamond und Salazar Luzifer, tröstend im Arm hielt. Zum Glück hatten sie Kleidung gekauft, die mitwuchs, sonst hätten die beiden Kleinen jetzt nichts zum anziehen gehabt.

„Ich hab vom Waisenhaus geträumt.", wisperte Diamond ängstlich. „Ich war wieder da und die anderen Kinder haben mich nur geärgert und ausgelacht, weil ich so klein bin. Sie haben mir mein Essen weg genommen und weiter gelacht und die Betreuer haben nichts gemacht. Nur zugekuckt. Dann kam da ein Ehepaar. Die...die haben gesagt, sie wollen mich mitnehmen, aber ein alter Mann hat es ihnen verboten. Er hat irgendwas komisches gesagt und ein Licht hat das Ehepaar getroffen. Dann sind die beiden weggegangen und haben ein anderes Kind mitgenommen. Und...und der alte Mann war plötzlich wieder weg. Aber vorher hat er noch gesagt, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass mich nie jemand adoptiert. Dann bin ich aufgewacht.", unbewusst hatte Diamond sich während der Erzählung näher an Godric gekuschelt und zitterte ängstlich.

Beruhigend wiegte Godric den verängstigen Kleinen im Arm.

„Sshh, ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner. Du musst nie wieder zurück ins Waisenhaus und der alte Mann kann nichts dagegen machen, dass wir dich adoptiert haben.", meinte Godric zärtlich und liebevoll zu dem verängstigtem Diamond.

Dieser nickte leicht und kuschelte sich noch näher an Godric. Sein Zittern hatte aufgehört und er genoss einfach nur die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sein Daddy ihm schenkte.

„Und du, Luzifer. Was hast du geträumt?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. Es sah so aus, als würden sie in ihren Träumen das sehen, was ihnen einst zugestoßen war und irgendetwas in Severus, wie auch in den anderen, sträubte sich davor, wirklich erfahren zu wollen, was Luzifer alles zugestoßen war.

Sie hatten zwar geahnt, dass Harrys Kindheit nicht leicht gewesen war, aber das, was sie gesehen hatten, hatte dennoch alle schockiert. Severus am meisten, immerhin war er bis heute noch der Meinung gewesen, dass Harrys Kindheit gar nicht so schlimm war und der Junge nur zu empfindlich war, oder gar alles schlimmer darstellte, als es war. Doch nach dem, was er eben gesehen hatte, musste er diese Meinung revidieren. Die ganzen Verletzungen waren zu schrecklich gewesen. Im stillen bewunderte er den Jungen jetzt sogar, da er trotz dieser offensichtlich, höllischen Kindheit so ein freundlicher, warmherziger und vertrauensvoller Mensch geworden war.

„Ich hab von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia geträumt. Ich war wieder da. Ich hab für meine Tante putzen, waschen und kochen müssen. Aber...egal, wie sehr ich mich auch angestrengt hatte, meiner Tante war es nie gut genug und dann...dann hat Onkel Vernon mich immer gehaun. Noch viel doller als sonst. Er...er hat nicht nur mit der Hand zugehaun, er hat auch nach mir getreten und mich mit seinem Gürtel gehaun. Dabei bin ich hingefallen und mein Arm hat mir ganz doll wehgetan. Da hat Onkel Vernon nur noch doller zugehaun, weil ich ausversehen dabei eine Vase umgeworfen hatte. Dann hat er mich in den Schrank unter der Treppe geschmissen. Zum Essen hab ich nur Brotkrusten bekommen und zum Trinken Wasser. Und...und Dudley hat mich auch immer geärgert und ausgelacht, weil Onkel Vernon mich immer beschimpft hat.", leise und ängstlich hatte Luzifer gesprochen. Diese Stimme, schmerzte die Anwesenden noch mehr als alles andere. Luzifer hatte noch nie ängstlich geklungen Er war immer fröhlich und lachte viel. Dieser ängstliche Ton, den er jetzt anschlug, versetzte allen Anwesenden einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz und sie beteten, dass der Kleine bald wieder so fröhlich und ausgelassen war, wie sie ihn kannten. Zumindest würden sie alles tun, dass die zwei Kleinen dieses schlimme Erlebnis so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen hatten.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner. Du musst da nie wieder hin. Das lass ich nicht zu.", sagte Salazar ernst und schloss seine Arme noch ein bisschen enger um Luzifer. Immer darauf bedacht, nicht doch eine seiner Wunden zu treffen und ihm so noch mehr weh zu tun.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Mit Severus' Erlaubnis hatten Godric und Salazar die beiden Kleinen zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer getragen. Kurz zuvor waren Rowena, Helga, Remus und Severus ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt und hatten allen Anwesenden erklärt, was passiert war.

Betroffenes und teils geschocktes Schweigen war die Antwort darauf gewesen und jetzt sahen alle traurig auf die beiden Jüngsten der Runde.

Diamond hatte sich auf den Schoß von Godric zurückgezogen und blickte, so scheu wie am Anfang, in die Runde.

Luzifer saß bei Salazar, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen, denn trotz der Tränke und Salben waren noch lange nicht alle Wunden verheilt.

Remus war derjenige, der das Eis brach. Er ging zum Weihnachtsbaum, der sich im Zimmer befand, holte zwei der Päckchen hervor, ging auf die beiden Kleinen zu und reichte jedem davon mit einem „Frohe Weihnachten." ein Päckchen.

Diamond und Luzifer sahen nur mit großen Augen auf das Päckchen, dass jeder von ihnen in den Händen hielt. Luzifers Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ist das wirklich für mich?", fragte er Remus ungläubig.

Remus nickte nur lächelnd.

„Und...ich muss es nicht wieder her geben?"

„Nein, musst du nicht. Das gehört ganz alleine dir."

Mit großen, glücklichen Augen riss Luzifer das Geschenk auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Stoffhund mit blauen Augen. Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend drückte Luzifer den Hund an sich, eine glückliche Träne rann seine Wangen herab.

Bestärkt dadurch, dass sein Bruder sein Geschenk geöffnet hatte, und es ihm niemand weg nahm, riss jetzt auch Diamond das Papier von seinem Päckchen. Zum Vorschein kam eine Stoffschlange, die der Kleine jetzt auch glücklich strahlend an sich drückte.

„Hey meine Kleinen, da warten aber noch mehr Geschenke auf euch.", flüsterte Remus den beiden strahlenden und glücklichen Kindern zu.

„Noch mehr?", fragte Luzifer ungläubig.

„Ja. Schaut doch."

Luzifer und Diamond warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie von der Couch rutschten und Richtung Weihnachtsbaum rannten. Remus folgte ihnen, setzte sich neben sie und zeigte jedem von ihnen dem ihm gehörigen Stapel an Geschenken. Mit glänzenden Augen betrachteten die beiden ihre Geschenkestapel, ihre Kuscheltiere noch immer fest an sich gedrückt.

„Die sind alle für uns?", wisperte Diamond ehrfürchtig.

„Ja. Alle für euch.", lächelte Godric und setzte sich zu seinen Kleinen.

„Bekommt ihr auch was?", fragte Luzifer.

„Ja. Jeder hier bekommt was.", meinte Salazar, setzte sich neben Luzifer, nahm eines der Päckchen und reichte es mit einem Lächeln an seinen Liebsten weiter. Dieser hatte sich ebenfalls eines der Päckchen genommen und reichte es an Salazar, während er seines entgegennahm.

Jetzt setzten sich auch die anderen Bewohner des Hauses in Bewegung, setzten sich auf den Boden um den Baum und tauschten Geschenke aus, während sie immer wieder lächelnd auf die beiden Jüngsten der Runde sahen, welche mit leuchtenden Augen Päckchen für Päckchen öffneten.

Nachdem alle Geschenke geöffnet, begutachtet und von der betreffenden Person verstaut waren, bis auf die Sachen von Luzifer und Diamond, welche glücklich lächelnd inmitten von mehreren Kuscheltieren, Spielzeugen und Büchern saßen und nicht gewillt waren, ihre Sachen so schnell aus den Augen zu lassen, begaben sich alle ins Speisezimmer, um, etwas verspätet, zu Mittag zu essen.

Luzifer und Diamond schleiften jeweils ein Kuscheltier, Luzifer den schwarzen Stoffhund und Diamond die Stoffschlange, mit und drückten die Tiere die ganze Zeit glücklich an sich.

Während des Essens schweifte Luzifers Blick zum ersten Mal über alle Anwesenden. So fiel ihm auch auf, dass Draco glücklich lächelnd neben einer blonden Frau saß.

Als der Kleine schließlich zu Ende gegessen hatte stand er auf und lief, neugierig wie er nun mal war, auf die fremde Person zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Luzifer und wer bist du?", fragte er sie mit großen, neugierig blickenden Kinderaugen.

„Ich bin Narzissa. Draco ist mein Sohn."

„Ach so. Und wo ist Dracos Papa?"

Narzissa war unsicher, was sie jetzt darauf antworten sollte, also sprang Salazar für sie ein.

„Dracos Papa kann nicht kommen.", meinte er ruhig.

Luzifer drehte sich zu seinem Dad um und fragte weiter.

„Warum nicht? Es ist doch Weihnachten und da muss die Familie zusammen sein."

„Komm mal her.", meinte Salazar, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und streckte eine Hand in Richtung Luzifer.

Dieser lief auch sofort auf seinen Dad zu, welcher ihn hochhob und auf seinen Schoß setzte.

„Also Luzifer, wir haben dir doch von dem bösen Mann erzählt, der deine Eltern umgebracht hat, erinnerst du dich?"

Luzifer dachte kurz nach.

„Der böse Mann, der so böse war, weil man ihm so oft wehgetan hatte?"

„Genau. Deine Eltern haben ja dem alten Mann geholfen und Lucius, das ist Dracos Papa, hat dem bösen Mann geholfen. Aber weil der alte Mann dem bösen Mann immer noch weh getan hat, hat dieser ja den alten Mann und die, die ihm geholfen haben, angegriffen. Dracos Papa hat dem bösen Mann dabei geholfen, aber weil man niemanden angreifen darf, sind die Leute vom Ministerium, dass sind die, die auf uns alle aufpassen sollen, wütend geworden und haben den bösen Mann und die, die ihm geholfen haben, gejagt und eingesperrt. Viele, die dem bösen Mann geholfen haben, sind weggelaufen, aber Dracos Papa wurde von den Leuten vom Ministerium festgenommen und eingesperrt. Darum kann er nicht hier sein."

„Aber...wenn das Ministerium aufpassen soll, dass es allen gut geht, warum haben sie den alten Mann nicht dran gehindert, dass sie dem bösen Mann wehtun? Dann wäre er nicht böse geworden, oder?"

Salazar seufzte schwer.

„Da hast du recht, mein Kleiner, aber es gibt so viele Hexen und Zauberer, auf die das Ministerium aufpassen muss, dass sie gar nicht auf alle aufpassen können. Dafür sind sie zu wenig. Auch hat der alte Mann sie sehr oft angelogen und die Leute vom Ministerium haben ihm geglaubt und vertraut. Sie wussten nicht, dass er dem bösen Mann weh tut."

„Das ist aber unfair. Der böse Mann hat sich ja nur gewehrt und wurde dafür dann gejagt, aber der alte Mann, der das alles gemacht hat, wurde nicht gejagt. Das ist gemein. Dracos Papa hat doch nur geholfen, warum wird man weggesperrt, wenn man nur hilft?"

„Weil die Leute vom Ministerium dem alten Mann geglaubt haben, der den bösen Mann bei ihnen schlecht gemacht hat. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Ist das so wie bei mir und Dudley? Dudley hat immer böse Sachen gemacht und hat dann Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia gesagt, ich war das. Wenn ich aber gesagt hab, dass ich es nicht war, haben sie mich trotzdem bestraft, weil sie Dudley, der sie angelogen hat, geglaubt haben und mir nicht, obwohl ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

„Genau so war das. Darum ist der böse Mann auch immer böser geworden, weil man ihm immer mehr weh getan hat."

Luzifers Blick wurde traurig.

„Er tut mir Leid."

„Wer?"

„Der böse Mann. Er ist nicht böse, nur verletzt und alleine. Er tut mir so leid."

„Mir tut er auch leid, mein Kleiner. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist."

„Weil er so viele Leute hat, die ihm helfen, so wie Dracos Papa?"

„Genau. Weil er Leute hat, die ihm helfen und er weit weg von dem alten Mann ist."

„Dann tut ihm jetzt keiner mehr weh?"

„Nein, jetzt tut ihm keiner mehr weh."

„Das ist schön.", lächelte Luzifer.

„Ja, das ist es.", meinte Salazar, schloss seine Arme (um )sanft um Luzifer, um ihn wegen der Wunden nicht unnötig weh zu tun und sah auf Diamond, der, seine Stoffschlange im Arm, auf Godrics Schoß Schutz gesucht hatte, nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug.

Severus kümmerte sie täglich um Luzifers Wunden, die vier Tage später verschwunden waren.

Luzifer hatte die Ereignisse des Traumes schnell überwunden, auch wenn er abends manchmal noch Angst hatte einzuschlafen, weil er so etwas nicht mehr träumen wollte.

Diamond dagegen hatte es schwerer. Er hing die ganze Zeit an seinem Bruder und folgte ihm überall hin aus Angst, alleine sein zu müssen.

Es sah so aus, als hätte er den Tag, an dem Luzifer einfach verschwunden war, immer noch nicht überwunden und dieses Ereignis war, durch den Traum bei seinem Alterungsschub, wieder vollkommen zu Tage getreten.

Luzifer aber störte sich nicht dran. Eher im Gegenteil, er freute sich, dass Diamond immer in seiner Nähe war und spielte viel mit ihm.

Nachdem auch seine letzten Wunden verheilt waren, hörte man ihn auch wieder öfters lachen. Die ersten Tage nach dem Traum hatte er kaum gelacht und wenn, dann hatte er sich immer schnell den Mund zugehalten und sich ängstlich umgeblickt, gerade so, als würde er Angst haben, dafür bestraft zu werden.

Doch zur Erleichterung aller änderte sich das auch bald wieder.

Diamond brauchte da schon etwas länger, um das ganze zu verkraften.

Zwar duldete er inzwischen schon wieder, außer Luzifer, seinen Eltern und seinen beiden Patentanten, Severus, Remus, Draco und Hermine in seiner Nähe, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil diese vier ihn und Luzifer wieder unterrichteten.

Der Unterricht selbst wurde auf einem höheren Level angesetzt, da bald festgestellt wurde, dass sie wieder das Wissen besaßen, welches sie in diesem Alter hatten. Das heißt, sie konnten flüssig lesen und schreiben und auch einigermaßen gut rechnen, deshalb wurde beschlossen, sie in der Theorie der Magie, in Zaubertränke, in Geschichte der Zauberei, in Runenkunde und in Arithmantik zu unterrichten.

Severus stellte dabei erstaunt fest, dass Luzifer sich in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht gar nicht so schlecht anstellte, wie Harry es immer tat. Als er ihn mal daraufhin angesprochen hatte, warum er so gut Tränke brauen konnte, meinte Luzifer nur, er habe bei den Dursleys schon mit fünf Jahren kochen lernen müssen und brauen war ja im Grunde nichts anderes als kochen.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Am Abend vor dem Ratstreffen setzten sich dann Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, Severus, Draco, Diamond und Luzifer zusammen.

Die Erwachsenen wollten den Kindern erklären, was am nächsten Abend passieren sollte.

„Also ihr zwei, hört mir mal gut zu.", begann Salazar ruhig und sah die beiden Kinder, die ihm Gegenüber, flankiert von Rowena und Helga, saßen ernst an.

Diamonds Blick wurde bei dem Gesichtsaudruck seines Dads ängstlich und er klammerte sich verzweifelt an Luzifer fest und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, dass sein Dad ihn nicht mehr lieb haben könnte.

Luzifer hingegen begegnete Salazars Blick mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Neugier.

Er war wütend, dass sein Dad seinem Bruder Angst machte, aber auch neugierig, was dieser von ihnen wollte. Immerhin hatten sie, außer ein paar unerlaubter Touren durchs Schloss, einem kleinen Chaos in der Küche, als sie versucht hatten einen Kuchen zu backen, wobei der Teig überall, nur nicht in der Kuchenform landete und einer Kissenschlacht, bei welcher das Bett nicht überlebt hatte, ja nichts gemacht. Also hatte sein Dad, in Luzifers Augen zumindest, auch keinen Grund böse auf sie zu sein. Sie waren ja brav gewesen, oder?

„Morgen werden wir sechs euch mit zum Ratstreffen nehmen. Wir haben euch doch von der Legende erzählt, erinnert ihr euch?"

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, in der die beiden Kleinen angestrengt nachdachten, ehe Diamond schüchtern meinte: „Die Legende vom Vampirkönig?"

„Genau die.", übernahm Godric das Wort. „Und wir haben euch doch auch gesagt, dass Luzifer derjenige ist, der in der Legende gemeint ist. Erinnert ihr euch?"

Beidseitiges Nicken war die Antwort.

„Und ihr zwei wisst, dass der Rat stellvertretend für alle magischen Völker ist, die neben den Zauberern und Hexen existieren."

Wieder antwortete ein Nicken.

„Und diese Legende betrifft ja auch alle magischen Völker, weshalb wir euch beiden gerne die Ratsmitglieder vorstellen würden, damit diese dann allen sagen können, dass sie euch gesehen haben. Und besser auf euch aufpassen können. Ihr zwei seit für sie nämlich, wegen der Legende, unglaublich wichtig."

„Aber...warum muss ich auch mit? Luzifer ist der aus der Legende, nicht ich.", meinte Diamond verwirrt.

„Das stimmt, Engelchen, aber ihr beide gehört einfach zusammen.

Es tut dir doch weh, wenn Luzifer nicht bei dir ist und du bekommst Angst, Richtig?"

Diamond nickte auf Salazars Frage hin.

„Und ihr habt euch an Weihnachten versprochen immer zusammen zu bleiben und aufeinander aufzupassen, womit ihr euch verlobt habt. Und eben weil du mit Luzifer verlobt bist, müssen sie dich auch kennen lernen, weil sie, bis Luzifer alt genug ist, auf dich auch mit aufpassen."

Diamond nickte verstehend, bekam aber dennoch bei dem Gedanken, so viele fremde Menschen auf einmal sehen zu müssen, Angst.

Luzifer sah das und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm.

„Keine Angst, Di, ich bleib bei dir und pass auf, das dir niemand was tut. Okay?"

„Okay.", war Diamonds ängstliche Antwort, während er sich weiter an Luzifer kuschelte.

„Und wir sind ja auch noch da und passen auf.", versprach Rowena.

Ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln legte sich auf Diamonds Gesicht, während er die Erwachsenen der Reihe nach ansah.

Luzifer würde bei ihm sein und sein Dad, sein Daddy und seine Tanten würden auf ihn aufpassen, zusammen mit Draco und Severus.

Er war beruhigt.

Am nächsten Abend verabschiedeten sich Draco, Severus, Row, Hel, Ric, Sal, Luzifer und Diamond von den restlichen in der Halle anwesenden, ehe sie, Luzifer und Diamond mit Ric und Sal, apparierten.

Staunend sahen sie die beiden Kinder um.

Sie befanden sich mitten in einer riesigen Eingangshalle, sogar noch größer als die, die sie von zu Hause kannten.

Statuen von Engeln, Dämonen, Veelas, Sirenen, Vampiren und so ziemlich allen restlichen magischen Geschöpfen säumten den Raum, zwischen den Statuen ein Gang, ausgelegt mit tiefrotem Teppich der direkt zu einer großen doppelten Flügeltür führte.

„Draco, du gehst mit Severus schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach, zusammen mit den Kleinen.", meinte Hel den beiden Angesprochenen zugewandt.

Diese nickten nur und machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Konferenzhalle, die sich hinter der Tür befand.

„So, ihr zwei, hört mal gut zu.", meinte jetzt Ric, während er und Sal die beiden Jüngsten auf dem Boden absetzten. „Ihr werden schön brav bei uns bleiben, verstanden. Das gilt besonders für dich, Luzifer.

Wir gehen jetzt durch diese Tür und kommen in einen großen Saal, wo sehr viele verschiedene und für euch fremde Leute sind und wir wollen euch zwei Hübsche nicht verlieren.

Ihr bleibt immer schön neben Sal und mir. Row und Hel werden hinter euch gehen und aufpassen.

Wir gehen durch den ganzen Saal zu den Plätzen am Ende. Da werdet ihr beide euch auf die Stühle zwischen Sal und mir setzten.

Wir möchten, dass ihr euch ruhig verhaltet, bis euch jemand direkt anspricht, habt ihr verstanden? Ich weiß, dass es langweilig sein wird, aber es ist ja nur heute. Okay?"

Luzifer schien gar nicht davon begeistert zu sein, ruhig sitzen bleiben zu müssen, bis die Erwachsenen fertiggeredet hatten. Und dann durfte er noch nicht mal mit jemandem reden!!! Das war ja die allergrößte Gemeinheit. Mit grimmigem Gesichtsaudruck nickte er dennoch. Er war viel zu neugierig auf die ganzen Leute, die er jetzt schon hören konnte, wie sie hinter der Tür miteinander redeten.

Diamond schien im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ziemlich erleichtert zu sein, dass sie nichts besonderes machen mussten und in der Näher ihrer Väter bleiben mussten. Er nickte erleichtert, schnappte sich schnell Luzifers Hand und dann folgten sie ihren beiden Vätern, die vorausschritten.


End file.
